The Project
by OliviaJane
Summary: Alice has a personal project no one knows about. After finding out her cousins Edward and Emmett are moving to Forks she devises a plan to see to it that her best friends Bella and Rosalie fall for them. Will her project be a success? AH/OOC/Award Nominee
1. Dawn of a New Day

**THE PROJECT : **Alice has a personal project no one knows about. After finding out her cousins Edward and Emmett are moving to Forks she devises a plan to see to it that her best friends Bella and Rosalie fall for them. Will her project be a success or will it end in failure? Come along and find out. I promise you'll be glad you did. Where ever there is clumsy Bella and crazy Emmett hilarity is sure to ensue. First FanFic, constructive criticism and suggestions welcome. Please review and tell me what you think. Usual pairings: E/B, J/A, E/R Light, Fluffy, and a whole lot of fun. :)

**A/N: Hey all. This is my first attempt at writing anything...EVER. I believe the last time I wrote something creative was _way_ back in the third grade. lol I have NEVER voluntarily written anything. It's just never been my forte, but with the endless begging, pleading, and encouragement of my friend I'm walking the plank and diving head first into the world of fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dawn of a New Day**

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over with a groan to check the clock on my nightstand, 5:55 a.m. I groaned again realizing that the alarm would be going off in 5 minutes and with this being the first day of school I would not have the luxury if hitting the snooze button this morning.

I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled to the window. Dang! Rain again. As if that was something new. You see, I live in Forks, Washington the rain capital of the WORLD! O.K. O.K. maybe not the world, but definitely the United States. I could give you a whole geography lesson on the rain shadow, but I wouldn't want to bore you.

I grabbed my towel and robe and headed for the shower. It felt amazing and it was exactly what I needed to wake me up. Stepping out of the shower I was in a much better mood. I quickly blew my hair dry and pulled it into a ponytail.

Back in my room I dressed in the outfit the Alice had chosen for me to wear for the first day of school - skinny jeans, black fitted polo, and black flats.

Alice is one of my best friends. I met her in seventh grade when she moved here from Colorado. She is very charismatic and often twists my arm so that she can choose my wardrobe. Her look is definitely a reflection of her personality. She is petite, just 5 feet tall, with shoulder length spiky black hair. She has great fashion sense and isn't afraid to speak her mind when it comes to what she feels will make me look more stylish. You see she has no patience for my fashion choices . . . jeans, t-shirt, and converse tennis shoes. My style of comfort clothing is not a part of her vocabulary.

After dressing I went downstairs and on the kitchen table sat my favorite cereal, Frankenberry Cereal. Oh how I love its strawberry flavor. Charlie sat across from me with a smirk on his face. Charlie is my dad and is the police chief in Forks. My mom Renee and him have been married just over eighteen years and were high school sweethearts.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to get back to school?"

"Sure, Sure." I said. "You know how much I've missed having _math_ homework." My statement was loaded with sarcasm.

He chuckled, and took a thoughtful look at my cereal. "I can't believe you still eat that stuff. It seems to have become your traditional breakfast for the first day of school. If I remember correctly that is the same cereal you ate on your first day of kindergarten." He mused.

"Man dad, you have a long memory."

"You have no idea Bells. No idea." And with that he stood, grabbed his police gear from the coat rack, and bid me a good day.

After I finished my cereal I washed my bowl and put it in the drain to dry. I looked out the kitchen window and saw Rosalie pulling into the driveway. Rosalie is my other best friend. I have known her and her twin brother Jasper my whole life. They are a year older than Alice and I and will be seniors this year. Their father is a car dealer and Rosalie hit the jackpot on her sixteenth birthday when her parents presented her with a 1969 Red Camaro in mint condition. I can only dream. _Sigh_.

Rosalie looks like she just walked off the cover of Vogue and isn't afraid to flaunt it. Even so she has a big heart and will come to the aid of her friends at a moments notice. I can always count on Rose.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and ran out the door. As I ran to the car I recited my quote for the year, "Only through difficulty can you rest at the peak, look out over the horizon that surrounds you, and rejoice beyond today's imagination at how beautiful life really is and how lucky we truly are." (_Michelle C. Ustaszeski)_ What great words of wisdom I thought. However, I hope today would not be one of my days of difficulty. _Man,_ if I'd only known, I might just have stayed in bed.

**/\/\/\/\/\  
A/N:** I know it's a bit short, but it's just to give you some insight into Bella and her closet friends. Next we will hear about the guys. So, how did I do for my first attempt in the world of writing Fan Fiction. The chapters will get longer, and I promise to make you laugh.** :)**

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Back to School

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading chapter one and deciding it was good enough to continue. I must also thank Tracey, my dad, and Lana for their in editing. Of course, I own nothing Twilight that's all on Stephenie Meyer.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Back to School**

**BPOV**

As soon as Alice saw me she jumped out of the passenger seat, ecstatic as usual at the dawn of a new day. She hugged me and climbed into the back seat and I slid into the front seat with Rosalie.

As we drove to school Alice's excitement filled the car. She rattled on about all the things she was planning for our first week of school. However, her main focus was on the up coming community service project we were to be assigned. As juniors and seniors we all would have to complete a volunteer project as part of our academic requirements.

"Oh my goodness girls! What do you think you will choose to do for your project? There are just so many things I can do to help people I just don't know how I am going to narrow it down to just one. You guys know what I mean? So many people are just so defective with their fashion choices. There are so many people's lives I could change for the better through my sense of style." Rosalie and I looked at each other and our stifled giggles erupted in side splitting laughter. Only Alice would think she could save the world with her _expertise _as a fashion master.

As we drove into the student lot a huge banner greeted us across the school entrance proclaiming "Welcome Back Forks Wolverines". The courtyard was a buzz as students chattered away about the upcoming year. Alice, Rosalie, and I spotted Jasper. He was standing talking with some of his football buddies. He saw us too and made his way through the crowd to where we were standing.

"Good morning, ladies. Glad to see you finally decided to grace us with you presence." That Jasper, always the charmer I thought as he laced his hand around Alice's waist and pulling her in for hug, sweetly kissing her lips. Alice and Jasper had been an item for what seemed like forever.

"Alice, the guys and I were talking about your cousin, Emmett. We hear he was some kind of football hero back at his high school in Colorado. Do you know if he plans on joining the team once he gets here?" Jasper asked hopefully.

Alice shrugged saying, "I'm not sure, but I do know Emmett lives and breaths football and I can't imagine him sitting his senior year out."

This information seemed to please Jasper. He too had a passion for football. I'd have to say, although Jasper is a very mild mannered person, he has an unexplainable passion for any aggressive sport. He also excelled in wrestling.

"What about his brother, Edward? Does he play?" He asked expectantly.

"No." She replied. It was obvious in her tone that she was through talking about football.

"Edward is athletic, but track is more his speed. Don't you remember me telling you how both of them have been away at sports camps for the past two weeks? Emmett at football and Edward at track?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys I hate to break up all this football talk, but we'd better get moving to Homeroom or we're going to be late. First impressions are what these teachers always seem to remember and I'd hate to start off with a bad one the first day of school." Rosalie snorted.

We said our goodbyes and headed off to Homeroom.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Next Chapter Bella sees Edward for the first time. They may just have to have her commited at the days end.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Perfect Male Specimens

**A/N:** **Read on as one of the most humiliating days of Bella Swan's life unfolds. Thanks for continuing to feel my story worth reading. Of course, I own nothing Twilight. That was all created by the brilliant Stephenie Meyers. Thanks again, Tracey, dad, and Lana with your help in editing.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Perfect Male Specimens**

**BPOV**

In Homeroom we received our schedules. I eagerly scanned over mine and was especially excited to see that I had American History first period with Miss Collins. She was one of my favorite teachers at Forks High. She was young and enthusiastic about History. I guess you could say she was a History cheerleader of sorts. Her cheery personality would be a blessing to someone who was not a morning person. She'd be sure to wake us all up and get us enthused about the rest of our day.

The rest of my schedule went as follows: second period – Trig with Mr. Beale, third period – Biology with Mr. Banner, then lunch _yeah!_ , fourth period – Culinary Arts aka HomeEc (Who did these people think they were fooling?) with Ms. Fields, fifth period – English Lit. with Mrs. Meyer, and last but surely not least sixth period – P.E. with Coach Neally. _Geez!_ What a way to end my day.

I happened to have been born, figuratively speaking of course, with two left feet. I could barely walk a straight line; much less run down a basketball court. I was sure to be the laughing stock of the whole class. Oh well. That's life when your school requires four years of the most dreaded class ever to be invented on the face of the earth.

After the announcements ended, we all filed out of the room and made our way to first period. I was happy to see Angela Webber and Ben Cheney were all ready seated. I took the seat behind Angela. She is the sweetest person you could ever hope to know. Her and Ben Cheney had been dating since the end of last year and she was utterly head over heels for him. Angela's dad is the pastor at our church.

"Hey Ang, hey Ben, can you believe that we got Miss Collins for first period again this year. Someone must be looking out for us, especially me." I laughed.

"I know." She said. "You have the hardest time getting going in the morning than any person I know." She mused.

I giggled saying, " Who ever thought it was a good idea to start school before 10 o'clock in the morning? There should be a law or something."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face the front, as Miss Collins positioned herself in front of the room to give her beginning of the year pep talk, oh I mean, introduction to American History.

First period ended all to soon and I headed to second, Trig. _Ugh! _How I despised Math. I wasn't too terrible at it, but it wasn't like English. It just didn't come easy and therefore, I had to spend extra time on it, when I'd much rather be doing something else.

To my utter joy Eric Yorkie was also in my class. Eric was kind of geeky. He even looked and dressed the part, but other than that, he was a great friend. He was also a math _genius_ . He had helped me many a time when I had gotten a mathematical brain freeze after receiving a new formula. Seeing him there eased some of the tension I'd felt when I first entered the room. I made sure to grab the nearest seat to him so that he'd be readily available to me should I get in a jam. When he saw me, his smile brightened.

"Great, Bella. Fancy meeting you here. Are you sure you don't hack into the school computer every summer so that you can arrange your schedule so that I'm always at you beck and call," he said giving me a smug look.

"Ah, Eric. I'm hurt. You really think I only like you for your brain?" It's more than just your brain I'm after," I jokingly said while batting my eyes.

He chuckled at my words. Eric had a great sense of humor and he and I always bantered back and forth this way to the amusement of our classmates who were seated near us.

Soon after his laughter settled in walked Jane Volturi. The girl of Eric's dreams. The look on his face was comical. He quickly turned to the desk in front of him and removed the book bag that had been placed there. I grinned as the fact sunk in that it was his book bag and he'd saveed the seat hoping it'd be the last one available and Jane would have to sit in front of him. Of course his brilliant plan was a success and Jane made her way back to the newly empty seat.

He casually turned back to me as if he'd done nothing. Seeing the look on my face he snapped, "_What?"_

"Could you be more obvious?" I said whispering

A huge grin cracked across his face and I could almost swear I could see a sunny glow radiane off his face.

Math dragged, but to my complete relief it finally concluded. After math my brain was dead, but luckily I had Biology third period and as odd as it might seem I absolutely loved Science. I would sit in wonder in my science classes and I was enthralled by everything that pored out of the teacher mouth. Science was just plain awesome! _Wow, now who sounds like a geek?_ I thought to myself making my way into the room.

I was not too happy to see all the seats were taken at the lab tables near my friends. I guess I should just be glad to be in the same class as Mike and Jessica. Mike Newton's parents owned the sporting goods store and Jessica Stanley's mom manage the local Forks bank. Mrs. Stanley was known to be the town gossip, and like mother like daughter, no one should in no form or fashion ever entrust a secret to Jessica no matter how minor. It would be sure to travel around the school and back again by the end of the week and maybe even sooner.

Mike and Jessica had been an item since eighth grade. It was just plum ridiculous if you asked me. It was more like something they did to occupy their time rather than an actual boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. One minute they were happy go lucky and then the next they'd be broken up and not talking to each other _ever _again. The cycle had been going on for years. What some people would do for entertainment in a small town still amazed me.

I gave them a quick wave and scanned the room for an empty seat. I noticed the last available seat and started walking towards it. Then I saw him. A lean, bronze haired god, an Adonis, a hunk, beefcake, a majestic creature that could only have been created by God alone.

_OK Bella, snap out of it before you make a complete fool of yourself. Pick your jaw up off the floor and get your butt in that chair_ . I told myself.

As I hastily made my way to the only empty seat available next to the most perfect human specimen to ever have been placed on this earth, I glanced back at Jessica. If I'm not mistaken she was actually scowling at me. Could she really be jealous that she hadn't chosen this seat? _Whatever!_ Her mood swings could really get on my nerves sometimes.

As I sat down I let my hair slide down the side of my face so that it separated me from him. Just sitting next to him gave me the jitters. What the heck was wrong with me? No boy, if he could be described in that manner, had ever unsettled me in this way. I think I've lost my mind. That was a maybe, but my voice was definite.

_Oh, God_ if he spoke to me no telling what I might blurt out. _Crap! Crap! Crap!_ I thought.

_Dang, Bella get a grip. Calm down! Breath through your nose. Wait a minute, breath period! That would be just great Bella, just great if you passed out now due to lack of oxygen. I do believe that would have to be the most humiliating thing you have ever done. Just chill!_

At that thought I unknowingly let out a nervous giggle. And that _Stupid! Stupid! Bella_ is what caught his attention. Now what are you going to do? No more hiding now.

He turned to me and said, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here. At least now I know I'm not a leper. I was beginning to wonder. Everyone keeps eyeing me suspiciously and are definitely avoiding sitting with me."

_OH MY GOODNESS!_ Did he just speak to me? What do I say? Think Bella! Think! _Ahhhhh! _I have completely lost my mind and that's when it happened I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out but a squeak. My eyes got as big as saucers. I grabbed my head with both hands and let my head fall to the desk banging it repeatedly for what seemed like forever.

"Hey, are you alright?" He sounded so sweet and genuinely concerned for my well being.

I raised my hand and gave a little wave as if to say, "I'm ok. Don't worry about the fool sitting next to you." _YOU IDIOT!_ I kept repeating to myself over and over again. By the end of class it had become my mantra.

When the bell finally rang I was out of that room like a bat out of hell. I practically ran to the cafeteria.

I had to find Alice and Rosalie. They'd fix this for me.

_Dear God shoot me now._ I thought to myself. How would I ever be able to return to that class? I had completely humiliated myself in front of the gift sent to me directly from heaven. _Wait a minute girl! Who said he was sent here for you? _

I really did need to stop talking to myself. _For goodness sakes._ I can only imagine the pained expressions that must be flittering across my face. Not to mention the deep rosy hue that was enveloping my face. It was surely not going to be missed by anyone.

I saw my saviors and made a beeline for their table. _Thank you Lord._ Jasper had not shown up yet. Maybe I could get this cleared up before he arrived. He would surely never let me live this down. I plunked down in the seat across from both of them and threw my hands over my face.

"Bella, Bella," they said in unison. "What on earth happened to you?"

Without uncovering my face I muttered, "I'm an idiot! I just made a complete jackass out of myself in front of the most amazing stud I have ever laid my eyes on." Oh no, did I just say that out loud? I have lost all control over the function of my mouth. I heard giggling coming from both of them and I knew if I looked at them I to would erupt into uncontrollable giggles too. That was until ... until _God no!_ I heard his voice, the voice of my Adonis.

"Hi, Alice. So, _WOW_ , amazing stud ah? Alice, your friend here sure does know how to pump up a guy's ego on his first day at a new school. I think I'll take stud over leper any day. I was truly beginning to wonder after our first encounter in Biology," he chuckled. And with that those giggles turned into full-blown laughter, hysterical laughter, laughter that was noticed by all who were around us.

I had to stop them. I sat up sliding my hands over my hair doing my best to flatten any hairs that may have gone wild in my moment of hysteria. "Enough!" I said sternly. This calmed their laughing but was replaced with the biggest goofy grins I had ever seen.

Somewhere from deep inside I got the courage to face him and stick out my hand, "Hello, I'm Bella, Isabella _the "birdbrain" _Swan. Nice to make your acquaintance."

And with that we all, myself included, erupted into gut busting, side splitting, nose snorting laughter. That's when I came to the realization that this Adonis, Edward Cullen, was one of Alice's cousins who had just moved up here from Denver. I would never live this moment down, it would be one for the history books, that was for sure.

It was at this moment that Jasper approached the table from behind Alice and Rosalie with a look of utter confusion across his face. Next to him was a very large very handsome guy. What was going on in Forks today? Two amazing looking guys in the same day? And that is when I had another epiphany. This must be Alice's other cousin, Edward's brother, Emmett.

When Jasper reached the table he looked to Emmett and said, "Wow, Emmett your brother must be some kind of comedian to have all my girls laughing so hard."

Rosalie turned around and said, "Jasper!" _laugh. laugh._ "You'll never believe..." But that is far as she got because as she was speaking her gaze rose up to Emmett, her jaw dropped open, and she too had lost control of her voice.

"Well, I must say that's a first. Rosalie is at a loss for words," Jasper chuckled. If that wasn't enough he continued, "Dang Rosalie, do you mind picking your jaw up off the floor. God only knows what's down there." Again the entire table, except Rosalie who sat looking completely mortified, erupted in laughter.

Once she regained her composure she too was engulfed with uncontrollable giggles. Now she too had a moment for the history books.

The rest of the lunch period was spent on introductions and a blow-by-blow account of my humiliating moment by Alice for Jasper and Emmett, causing my face to redden slightly which lead to more laughter.

I had a sudden surge of confidence that I had never felt before. I had made a complete fool of myself in front of Edward. And now, here I sat next to him feeling completely comfortable. My jitters were gone.

I glanced over at Rosalie who gave me a sideways glace and a _really _big smile towards Emmett who was sitting next to her. I knew what that meant.

I then looked at Emmett and tried to warn him. He was about to be hit with the womanly wiles of Rosalie Hale and what he didn't know was his life was about to be changed forever and he would never be the same.

We cleared the table of our trash and said our good byes. Alice, Rosalie, and myself met up at Alice's locker and squealed as we huddle together. "Your house Swan _IMMEDIATELY_ after school!" Alice declared. Rosalie and I nodded in unison.

This humiliating day was actually turning out to be quite fun.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Next Chapter will be this whole fiasco from Edward's POV.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. What the heck? EPOV

**A/N:** **Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I like to send a special thanks out to TwilightFan4Life for agreeing to be my Beta. As always I own nothing Twilight. I only wish.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**What the Heck?**

**EPOV**

I woke up early. I figured I didn't want to be rushed the morning of my first day at a new school. I took care of my morning needs and sat down at the piano to calm the nervousness I was feeling. I wasn't playing anything upbeat, more something soothing.

Emmett bounded over the upstairs banister nearly throwing himself over in his groggy state.

"EDWARD! What on earth do you think you are doing!" he nearly screamed. "It's six thirty in the morning!"

"Well it's time to get up. We have to leave in less than thirty minutes to make it to school on time. I don't want to be late on our first day at a new school," I retorted.

I swear, Emmett could wake up fifteen minutes before he needed to leave and be in the car on time always looking calm, cool, and collected. I don't think he was born with a nervous bone in his body.

Emmett and I had just arrived in Forks this past evening. My parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, had decided they needed a change in scenery from the hustle and bustle of the big city of Denver. I do believe they couldn't have picked any where more opposite of Denver than Forks. I mean Forks was in the middle of _NOWHERE_ , surrounded by lush green forests and an almost constant down pore of rain. The only thing I was looking forward to was the great hiking trails and fishing available in the area. This was going to take some getting used to. At least I had Emmett. It really didn't matter where you were, as long as Emmett was there, fun was sure to follow.

We needed to leave on time. As soon as we would arrive at school, Emmett would surely stride across the campus as if he knew everyone and had his whole life. I don't think Emmett had ever met someone who didn't want to be his friend. He had a very magnetic personality and people clung to him wherever he went. Luckily for us, Forks High School was rather tiny, less than 375 students. In comparison, our high school back in Denver had nearly 3,000. The whole town of Forks barely had a population over 3,000. If I knew Emmett though, he would know everyone's name by the week's end and probably their life histories.

We made it to school in record time. I like to drive fast. My childhood dream had been to run in the Daytona 500. Of course I have done a lot of maturing since then and my interests had taken a much different path. Be as it may, I still liked speed.

With Emmett in the lead, we mingled our way across the campus. I kept a watchful eye out for our cousin Alice Brandon without success. Alice's mother Lily was our mom's sister. They made the big move up here from Denver when Alice and I were twelve. Back then, I felt as if my best friend had been stolen from me. She and I had been inseparable when we were younger. Her dad Abner was the only one of three lawyers in town. _See, I told you small. _

We got our schedules. Emmett said adios and made his way down the hall with his growing entourage. I scanned my schedule and was glad to see I had Music Studies first period. This would be a great way to start each day.

To my relief, first and second periods flew by. I made my way to Building 3 for third period Biology. I enjoyed Biology, having already completed Bio I in Denver. I hoped that this wouldn't be a repeat of what I had already learned. What a waste of time that would be.

I took a seat at a table near the center of the room and quietly waited for class to begin. I briefly glanced to my left and noticed the most beautiful girl with chestnut hair looking panicked. Her expression looked like she might even be in pain. I quickly glanced away, not wanting her to notice me gawking.

The next thing I knew she plopped down in the chair next to me. I really should have seen that coming since it seemed I might have leprosy. Everyone seemed to be avoiding my like the plague. The seat next to me was the last one available.

She seemed to be trying to control her breathing. And then I heard her giggle nervously. I turned to face her noticing her long luscious hair, _snap out of it Cullen_ , falling like a curtain between us. I was hesitant to say anything, but I didn't want to seem rude. With apprehension I said, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here. At least now I know I'm not a leper. I was beginning to wonder. Everyone keeps eyeing my suspiciously and are definitely avoiding sitting with me."

And that's when this divine creature lost it. Apparently she was having a moment of hysteria. She looked at me with her eyes about to bug out of her head. But that wasn't even the worst of it. She then turned away grabbing her head with her hands and dramatically let if fall to the desk, banging it there two or three times.

This almost sent me into a panic. I looked around and no one else seemed to notice except a girl towards the back of the room. She seemed to have a smile of victory across her face as she watch the scene unfold. _What was that about? _God help me, I don't know what to do!

"Hey, are you alright?" My voice was filled with concern.

She lifted her hand and gave a slight wave, "I'm ok." and that was all she said.

Her hands covered her face and her head remained down on the desk until the bell rang ending class. She then sat up abruptly and was out of the room before I could even blink twice. _What on earth was that?_ I thought to myself as I sat there in disbelief trying to rationalize what had just unfolded before me. I would definitely have to ask Alice about this obliviously crazy, but amazingly beautiful girl.

I followed the crowd towards the cafeteria. I grabbed a burger and fries from the lunch line and scanned the room hoping to find Alice or Emmett. They would never believe what just happened to me.

I saw Alice, and to my utter shock she was sitting with _the ravishing lunatic _from Biology. She was seated still covering her face with her hands_. What was with this girl?_ Alice and a blond haired girl looked at her with wonder. I cautiously made way towards the table from behind this mystery girl. And that's when I heard her utter the words that explained everything.

"Bella, Bella," Alice and the other girl said simultaneously. "What on earth happened to you?"

She sighed saying, "I'm an idiot! I just made a complete jackass out of myself in front of the most amazing stud I have ever laid eyes on." She seemed to take a pause in what she had just revealed.

Alice and her other friend burst out laughing. It was all I could do to contain myself. Wow, apparently my _studlyness_ had made this angelic being lose all sense of reality. I must say that had never happened to me before. Girls swooned in Emmett's presence not mine. Or at least I never had noticed before. I couldn't help myself; I had to make a comment.

"Hi Alice. So _WOW_ , amazing stud eh? Alice, your friend here sure does know how to pump up a guy's ego on his first day at a new school. I think I'll take stud over leper any day. I was truly beginning to wonder after our first encounter in Biology."

Alice and the girl sitting next to her who had been giggling, then erupted into a roar of laughter.

Revealing her face from behind her hands, she shot back at the two girls, "Enough!"

In shock, their laughter settled back into giggles again. She then, suddenly very assured of herself, offered me her hand saying, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan, Bella 'the birdbrain' Swan. Nice to make your acquaintance." She cracked the most beautiful smile and we all, including her, erupted into a thunderous roar of laughter.

It was at that time she seemed to come to a realization. Her facial expressions were so amazing. They made her that much more mysterious. I just had to find out more about this incredible creature.

That's when I noticed Emmett approaching with Alice's boyfriend Jasper. I had never met Jasper in person, but his curly blond hair made him easy to recognize from the pictures Alice had sent us over the years.

Emmett had a mischievous grin on his face as he eyed the girl sitting next to Alice, who's name I now knew was Rosalie. I'm sure he'd give me an earful later on his thoughts about her.

Rosalie's reaction to Emmett was even more comical. She was at a loss for words when she gazed up at Emmett face. What was with the girls in this town?

After the table settled down, we all chatted about our summer adventures. Bella, a.k.a. mystery girl, had come out of her shell and was actively engaged in the conversation. She had such a delightful laugh and her real personality was starting to shine through. I couldn't wait to find out more about her.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Next chapter girls all meet up at Bella's house.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Tete a Tete at the Swan's

**A/N:** **Thanks to my Beta, TwilightFan4Life, for getting the edited chapters back so quickly. Your awesome. Also, just so you know I own nothing Twilight, but I can always dream.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tête-à-Tête at the Swan's**

**BPOV**

After our meeting at Alice's locker, she and I made our way to fourth period, Home Economics, oops I mean Culinary Arts. We grabbed an empty table in the back. We continued to have fits of random giggling.

Just before class was about to begin, in walked Lauren Mallory and her boyfriend Tyler Crowley. Tyler isn't too bad, but he does seem to think he's all that. On the other hand, Lauren is a whole other story. She is co-captain of the cheerleading squad and she is the stereotypical cheerleader. I guess the best way to describe her is stuck up, an all around mean girl. _Ugh! _I really hated to be in the same room as her. Fortunately, class flew by and before we knew it the bell rang.

I moved on to fifth period, English Lit. To my dismay, I did not have any of my close friends in this class. Being that literature is a passion of mine, I chose a seat close to the front of the room. Even without my friends, I knew it would be an exciting year. My favorite authors, Emily Bronte and Jane Austen, were both English. Maybe we'd get to study some of their works such as Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice in detail.

To my disappointment, class was over before I knew it. Now I had to face the most dreaded class of the day…P.E. _Ahhh!_ I knew my only blessing was that Rosalie was going to be in my class.

On my way to P.E., my mind was racing around all the terrible things that could happen to me there. I wasn't really paying much attention when I ran in to what felt like a brick wall, nearly falling down. Luckily the wall had good reflexes and caught me.

When I regained my composure, I looked up to see it was Emmett with a huge grin across his face.

"WOAH there little lady. You could really hurt someone," he chuckled.

Turning beet red I said, "Oh, Emmett I am so sorry. I really need to stop letting my mind wonder so freely. Where are you headed?"

He continued smiling and announced that he too was going to P.E. I let out a soft giggle. This did not go unnoticed by Emmett. He looked suspiciously at me saying, "What? What is that about?"

"Emmett, you don't know it yet, but you're about to be blindsided and you won't even know what hit you until it is to late," I laughed.

Still confused he inquired, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell you now, but you'll soon find out," I said trying hard not to giggle. He just shrugged his shoulders and followed me into the gym.

Once in the gym, we made our way to the bleachers. Thank goodness there was no dressing out or contact sports on the first day of school.

I spotted Rosalie and waved her over to where we were. She had a sly grin on her face when she saw Emmett, but tried to remain nonchalant in her demeanor.

"Hey Bella," she said while acting like she didn't notice Emmett. Then with a surprised she expression, she looked straight at him and spoke with a little more enthusiasm than her usual tone " Oh, hi Emmett. Fancy meeting you here."

He smiled widely as he was being sucked into the tornado that the rest of us like to call Rosalie. His greeting back to her showed a little more joy than one would show talking to a new acquaintance.

After listening to the coach drone on and on about classroom procedures and safety rules, our torture finally ended and the first day of school was over.

We all headed to the student parking lot seeking the freedom the outside world had to offer. Emmett seemed all too excited to escort us, or should I say Rosalie, to the car. Alice was already there waiting for us smirking when she saw Emmett.

"Well, hey there Emmett," she said abruptly. "We'd love to hang around and chat, but we have urgent business to attend to. See you later." And with that she shoved us towards the car and we were out of there before he knew what had happened.

When we got to my house, we were thrilled to see my mom had a fresh plate of homemade peanut butter cookies waiting for us on the kitchen counter. We grabbed them and three glasses of milk and plopped down on the couch.

We sat quietly saying nothing for several minutes chowing on the cookies. With a little more bite in her voice than necessary, Rosalie finally spoke breaking the silence, "Alice, Why didn't you provide Bella and myself with more information about your cousins? Except for the fact they were moving up from Denver and are sports lovers we were left completely in the dark! Bella and I made complete fools out of ourselves today! I'd swear you had this planned."

Alice spoke trying not smile, "Whatever do you mean Rose? Information?"

Rosalie and I looked at each other incredulously and then jumped on Alice. She squealed and we all laughed. We released her and sat back down giving her the opportunity to explain herself.

"Well, my dear friends," she said devilishly. "I just had this sinking feeling that the two of you would swoon at the first sight of my darling cousins and I just didn't want to miss the show. I figured you guys would fall head over heels, but never flat on your faces. I'm thinking we should re-enact the whole thing over again and take this show on the road. You'd two would be instant stars on the comedy circuit. It was 'freakin' hilarious as Jasper would say. You forgive me right? Seriously, it was never my intention to throw you to the wolves," now she was just rambling. Apparently our death glares were getting to her.

Rose was the first to speak, "Alice come on, you can't tell me you didn't see that kind of reaction coming from Bella. Me, no, but Bella yes. You know how socially inept Bella is when it comes to the opposite sex. She literally loses her mind if she has any type of romantic feeling towards a guy. As she so perfectly demonstrated today."

Now she was just goading me. I knew it and I wasn't falling for it, "Hey!" I said dramatically elbowing her in the side with a knowing grin. I knew what she said about me was right on target and there would be nothing I could say to convince them otherwise. I'd probably only end up looking even more like a lunatic.

"Really, I am truly sorry. I never meant for it to go that far," her tone being genuinely apologetic. She also threw in her famous puppy dog eyes, which no one could deny. We all giggled.

"Well girls, let's start over. I am at your disposal, what do you want to know?" Alice started.

"I guess Alice all we really need to know is are they in some crazy long distant relationships? If not, I think we, or at least I, can handle the rest on my own. Bella here, however. may need some pointers on what _not_ to do around boys," she said elbowing me back playfully.

The rest of the afternoon was spent assessing what had happen and what I could do to redeem myself. Of course, Rosalie could handle herself. By the look on her face, she already had her master plan laid out.

They decided that tomorrow after school when we normally completed our homework, would be spent giving _me_ tips on how to better handle myself around Edward so that he didn't think I was a complete nut case. They also decided I could no longer be trusted to choose my own wardrobe and promptly went up to my room and laid out everything I was to wear for the week. It really didn't matter what I thought. They'd have none of my nonsense as they put it.

After they left, I went into the kitchen to make dinner so that my mom could relax when she got home from work. She was a middle school guidance counselor and the first day of school for her was always hell.

I decided on spaghetti with meatballs, salad, and homemade garlic bread. As I was preparing everything, I started thinking about what I would say or what I would do when I saw Edward tomorrow. I definitely did not want a repeat of today. Maybe I could conjure up some of that confidence I started feeling towards to end of lunch today. I had really started feeling comfortable sitting right next to Edward. I decided that when I saw him in Biology I would start anew. Introduce myself as if we'd never meet before. Yes, that's what I'd do. That would work!

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** The next chapter will be from EPOV.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	6. Man to Man EPOV

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short. I will post the next chapter shortly. Again, thanks to my Beta TwilightFan4Life. I suggest you check out her story "In the Arms of an Angel" it is really a great. Oh, and don't forget I still don't own anything Twilight.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Man to Man **

**EPOV**

Emmett and I met up with Jasper after school. Apparently Jasper and Emmett were both self proclaimed masters at Madden 08. I guess they had challenged each other to a friendly duel. _Ha. Ha._ Nothing was ever friendly with Emmett when there were video games involved. He always becomes so consumed with anything competitive.

Jasper followed us on his motorcycle to our house. We knew he'd never find it on his own. Our private drive is obscured from the road.

We were greeted by our mom, Esme, "Hey boys. How was your first day of school?"

"You'd never believe us if we told you. Let's just say it was very entertaining," I told her, with Emmett nodding in agreement.

She looked curiously at us and then smiled. She turned to Jasper and welcomed him and then informed us that she had put a bowl of popcorn and sodas in the family room. With this, she turned and went into the kitchen. I assumed Emmett had called her earlier about Jasper coming over after school.

We made our way into the family room and fell onto the couch, happy our first day of school was over. Emmett loaded the game so he and Jasper's little competition could begin.

I don't know who was better. They both played quite well.

As the game progressed, Emmett began to lose. In an attempt to distract Jasper, he started grilling him about his sister Rosalie. I saw this coming. I had witnessed his expression at lunch today when he first saw her and then her reaction to him. I knew they would eventually get together, most likely sooner than later.

"So, Jasper tell us a little bit about your sister. Does she always react that way when she meets new people, more over, new guys?" he probed.

Jasper replied, "Actually, I have never seen Rosalie speechless before. She's always ready with a quick come back. I'd have to say the way she looked at you today, she wants you and believe me, whatever Rose wants, Rose gets. You really should feel honored. She rarely gives the guys in Forks the time of day."

Emmett grinned widely and puffed up his chest as if to say 'Yah! You know it! I'm the man!' I was actually shocked he didn't get up and do the happy dance he does when he scores a touchdown. His actions often made him look like a pig, but I could tell he truly was interested in her. Emmett might be popular, but he was very selective in the girls he chose to date.

Seeing his reaction, Jasper and I chuckled.

I wanted to get some info on Bella, but I didn't want to seem to interested. Unfortunately, Emmett would have none of that.

"Jasper, what's up with this Bella chick? Does she often experience moments of mania or does my brother here just have that effect on her?" he said nodding at me.

"Bella," Jasper quipped. "She does seem to get tongue tied when she's interested in a guy. She often begins stuttering, but today? Well, today for Pete's sake, was out there. She must have seemed half-baked to you Edward. Really though, she's a great girl. I suggest you give her a second look."

I could see where he was coming from. The girl I'd observed in Biology was not the girl I saw at lunch. She had intrigued me. I didn't even have to mull it over. I was definitely giving her a second look.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Next chapter: How will Bella handle her self seeing Edward this time? Will she make an utter fool of herself again? Read on and see.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	7. Be Bold Be Brave

**A/N: How will Bella handle her self seeing Edward this time? Will she make an utter fool of herself again? Read on and see. Of course, I own nothing Twilight.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Be Bold Be Brave**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke feeling a little anxious. I really needed to find that confidence I had felt yesterday. I knew I had it in me, but my retrieve button seemed to be malfunctioning this morning.

After Rose and Alice picked me up they sensed my anxiety. I told them my plan and they actually thought it was a good one.

Alice suggested, "As soon as you sit down just go for it. Don't hesitate or you'll over think it. You saw what happened yesterday when you did that."

Rosalie agreed, "Just turn to him and say something like, 'Hey listen Edward yesterday you may have noticed I was a little spastic. First day jitters and all. Would you mind if start fresh? Then stick out your hand and introduce yourself like you're just meeting him for the first time." That actually sounded like something I could do. It even sounded like something I would say.

"Thanks Rose that's perfect. That's exactly what I'll do," I said with slight confidence. They both gave me a knowing look. I had to prove I could do this. I had to prove I wasn't a spaz. Maybe, just maybe, if I pulled this off, I wouldn't be subjected to the 'Art of Addressing the Opposite Sex" by Dr. Alice and Dr. Rosalie after school today. Dang, if I could only find that confidence again.

The morning dragged, as it always seems to when you have something pressing on your mind. After second period ended, I made my way _slowly_ to Biology. I was trying to shake off as much apprehension as I could, if that were even possible. _The final hour was upon you! _Stop that! Bella stop trying to psych yourself out. You can do this! You have to do this! I said to myself.

If I didn't pull this off, I might want to seriously consider psychiatric help. I truly might be losing my mind. The two Bellas were arguing with each other way too often lately and it was beginning to become unnerving.

I felt a rush of relief as I entered the room and noticed he had not arrived yet. I quickly took my seat and closed my eyes, taking several long deep breaths in an effort to calm myself. I just keep telling myself, _'You can do this. You can do this.'_ With eyes closed, I wasn't paying attention and the chair next to me was suddenly pulled out.

I jumped at the sudden sound and proceeded to knock the books off the table with a loud thud. As I looked up in horror, I noticed everyone looking at me. I wasn't facing him but I could sense his presence knowing he too was looking at me. The heat radiating from my face gave away just how embarrassed I was.

After glancing to see where the noise came from, the rest of the class turned away and went back to their own private conversations without anymore notice of me. _Thank you Lord! _I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him. There in front of me the Greek God sat with a copious grin on his face.

I met his smile with an incredulous look. I took one last _long _deep breath hoping to remain conscious and sane. _HA! HA! _And then I spoke.

"Well, good morning Edward. You may have noticed yesterday I was a little deranged. I forgot to take my meds. What do you say we start over?" I stuck my hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

He chuckled and offered me his hand. Then very coolly he said, "Bella. That's a beautiful name. My name is Edward."

The sensation I felt when he took my hand was electrical. I'd swear I'd been zapped with a Tazer. When he released my hand a feeling of relief washed over me. That new found confidence was returning. I had spoken to Edward Cullen and not made an absolute fool of myself.

Fortunately, class began and our conversation ended there.

When the bell sounded he asked, "Bella, do you mind walking with me to lunch?"

"Sure," I said hesitantly.

As we walked I mused, "So, how are you enjoying our fair town of Forks?"

He teasingly said, "I haven't seen or done very much. Emmett and I just arrived late Sunday afternoon. We really didn't have much time to take the _grand_ tour. Hey, how about you show me around? I think that would be quite entertaining." He cracked a devious grin.

"Edward, you were a witness to my erratic behavior yesterday. Who knows how much trouble I could get you into. Are you sure you trust me with your _life_ ?" I said skeptically.

"Bella, like you suggested earlier. Let's start over as if certain parts of yesterday never happened," he sighed.

It was so easy to talking to him. It's a shame I didn't know that yesterday. Spastic Bella would never had made an entrance.

I thought about what he said and became curious, "Certain parts? What parts _should_ we remember?"

He smile shyly, "Meeting you."

OH MY GOODNESS! Did he just say what I think he said. I think I might faint . For goodness sake Bella _BREATH! BREATH!_ I looked up at him beaming.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** My, my that Edward Cullen sure does know how to sweep a girl off her feet. See what Bella and Edward have to say about each other now as they talk it out with their friends.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	8. 20 Questions

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta TwilightFan4Life for you editing skills and encouragement. As always, I own nothing Twilight.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Interrogation Time **

**BPOV**

We entered the cafeteria and spotted the gang. However, they were not all seated together. The girls were at one table, the guys at another. I knew what that meant. Interrogation time! He gave me a knowing nod as we made our way to our prospective tables.

"Well," Rosalie said teasingly as I was sitting down. "I see you were escorted to lunch today by _amazing stud_ ." For heaven's sake, they were never going to let that one go.

"Why Rose, what ever do you mean?" I said mockingly.

"Spill!" Alice commanded as her furrow burrowed. "We want details."

"Oh, alright. You ask, I answer," I conceded.

Then the questions started flying. They were talking so excitedly I couldn't keep up.

"Guys, Guys. I can't get an answer in edge wise. One question at a time," I ordered.

Alice went first, firing off questions in rapid succession, "So, how did it go? You didn't go all loony again did you? What did you do? What did you say? What did _he_ say?"

I told them word for word what was said. I could not stop grinning and they knew there was something else I had yet to reveal.

"What aren't you telling us?" Rosalie inquired. "You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything. I have answered _all_ the questions I have been _asked_ ," I said equivocally.

"I see Rose," Alice spoke as if I wasn't present. "She's has answered all our questions about what happened _in_ class. It must be something that happened in the hall as they walked here."

"Bella! Stop beating around the bush. What happened in the hall?" Rosalie implored.

I gave them the abbreviated version trying not to sound giddy, "We were talking about Forks. He said he hadn't seen much being that he only arrived late Sunday afternoon. Then he asked if I could show him around."

They both looked intently at me and then turned to each other and squealed. Drawing attention from other tables. Jasper and Emmett smirked at us. Edward looked apologetic.

"Calm down. Calm down. Everyone is staring at us," I tried saying without showing how thrilled I was too.

"And?" Alice asked knowing now I was still hiding something.

"And, what?" I said acting annoyed.

"SPILL NOW!" They commanded simultaneously.

"Well, he suggested we should just forget about certain parts of yesterday. And letting my curiosity get the better of me, I asked what parts should we remember. Oh, be still my heart," I said in by best southern accent while fanning myself. "He said meeting me."

Their squeals now shrilled throughout the whole cafeteria. My face grew redder. Sensing more embarrassment, I covered my face with my hands.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Guy Talk **

**EPOV**

When I saw the guys sitting separately from the girls I knew something was up. I saw the girls giggling as we approached. I could bet Bella was about to play 20 Questions. It was times like this I was more than thankful to be a guy. Guys just didn't do that kind of thing.

I spoke to soon. As I sat down Jasper said, "Ok, Edward. I'm sorry about this dude, but I have questions that need answers or Alice is going to kill me."

"So, how did it go? I assume Bella wasn't the crazy lunatic she was yesterday being that you two seemed to be _enjoying_ each other quite a bit as you entered the cafeteria," he said goading me.

"Yah, bro" Emmett jibed. "As comfortable as you all looked, I'm surprised you weren't holding her hand."

"Emmett, give me a break. Sometimes you can be so ridiculous," I said glaring at him.

"Yes, Jasper your assumptions are right. Bella is acting relatively sane today. She even offered to show me around Forks if that makes you happy," I said.

"Wait just a minute," Emmett said skeptically. "She offered or did you ask?"

Emmett knew when I liked a girl I wouldn't hesitate to ask her out even if it was in an around about way. I figured Bella showing me around would take the pressure off and I would get to know the real her.

"I think I'll ask her if we can go Friday and then maybe we could grab a bit to eat when we were done. See, date disguised as an innocent tour of the town," I said surreptitiously.

"I'm impressed. It seems as though maybe some of my charm with the ladies is rubbing off on you," Emmett said with reverie.

I grinned with acknowledgement.

"So," I said trying to take to attention off myself, "how did it go with Jasper's sister, Emmett?"

Before he could answer we were interrupted by the squeals coming from the girl's table. I looked over and caught Bella's gaze giving her a look of complete understanding. She smiled back at me looking very uncomfortable. Jasper and Emmett chuckled.

"Well, apparently that conversation is going as Alice and Rosalie had hoped," Jasper mused.

"Emmett, what were you about to say before those wicked girls distracted us?" I prodded.

He grinned devilishly, "I didn't get the chance to ask her anything she beat me to the punch. Before I could say or do anything, she approached me and said, 'Hey, Cullen, you - me Friday night. Pick me up at 6:00 and don't be late.' I stood there dumbfounded and nodded, then she was gone. Never in my life has a girl had that kind of effect on me."

He turned to face Jasper, "Dude, does your sister have special powers or something? I felt as if I was being controlled by some kind of outside force," he stated with exasperation.

Jasper chuckled, "Man, your up a creek without a paddle with no hope of finding one anytime soon. That's the only warning I can give you. Watch out! It appears you've already been hit by the tornado we like to call Rose."

Now we were all laughing. We looked over at the girl's table where the squealing had reached an all time high. We glanced back at each other and laughed even harder.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Next chapter Bella prepares herself to take Edward for that _tour_ of Forks. lol How will Alice and Rosalie help this night go more smoothly for Bella?

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Primping

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who continue to read my story. Also, I must thank my Beta TwilightFan4Life. You should really check out her stories. Good stuff. **

**As always, I own nothing Twilight that honor goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Primping**

**BPOV**

The next two days flew by. Wednesday at lunch, Edward had suggested that Friday evening would be the perfect time for me to give him the grand tour of Forks. He also mentioned maybe grabbing a bite to eat when we were done. As he said this, he smiled pertly. I was getting the feeling that he had something up his sleeve. I do believe this was a date, rather than a friend doing another friend a favor. However, I did not mind that in the least. I to wanted to go on a date with Edward. Boys could be so funny sometimes.

It was now Friday and the time of our expedition was fast approaching. I was starting to feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. We made the final arrangements that morning before school started. It was decided that he would pick my up at my house at 5:30 sharp.

Alice and Rosalie were as ecstatic as me. They realized too that this was a date disguised to be something else. Boys, they think they are so clever, but what they don't seem to know is that we are on to them. They both informed me that they would be at my house at 4:30. They were going to choose what I was going to wear and also do my hair and make-up. They had no trust in my ability as a woman to dress appropriately for the 'night that could set the course for my future'. For crying out loud, Edward and I were just going on a date, not getting married. I swear those two could be so dramatic sometimes.

The doorbell rang promptly at 4:30 and all one had to hear was the sound of constant chatter on the other side of the door to know who it was. Renee beat me to the door and let them in.

"Hey girls, what's with all the excitement?" she inquired.

"Oh, don't mind us Mrs. Swan we're just here to get Bella primped for her date with Edward," Alice sang.

"Yes, yes girls I have heard about this so called excursion this evening and I'd have to agree it's a date by another name," Renee laughed.

"O.k., enough about this falsehood Edward thinks he's pulling over on me. Let's get this show on the road. Let the torture begin," I winced eyeing Alice and Rosalie. To be honest, I was a simple girl living in their Barbie world. For me, my life is complete in a t-shirt, jeans, and converse. But for these two, these items were like holy water to a vampire. They would avoid them at all cost.

They set up their makeover studio on my bed. It was unbelievable how much stuff they had brought with them. I was just glad I didn't see a brillo pad. Apparently, making me over was going to be a major undertaking. With disbelief I said, "What on earth is all this stuff for? Edward and I are just going to be riding around in the car for goodness sake, and then maybe picking up something from the drive thru at Subway, what are you planning on doing to me? Is it going to require major surgery? Do I need a parent's signature?"

They both looked at me incredulously. In all seriousness Rosalie spoke first, "Bella, beauty is an art form. It takes time, patience, and definitely products." She motioned with her hand towards the bed.

"Beauty is no joking matter Bella and the sooner you realize that the sooner we'll be done," Alice charged.

She pulled out the chair to my desk and ordered me to sit. I knew this was an argument I could not win, especially having two against one. I sat down without further complaint.

"Bella, is there anything you would like us to take into consideration as we work our magic?" Alice said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I only have one request. Please go easy on the make-up and nothing to fancy with the hair. I'd really like Edward to recognize me when he arrives. I want to look, for the most part, like myself. Can you do that?" I said hopefully.

They both smiled widely and chimed, "No problem!" And with that they set to work.

As they lotioned, powdered, patted, brushed, smoothed, and sprayed, they asked what my plan was for the evening. I let out a nervous laugh and said, "To be honest I really don't know. Besides driving around the few streets of town there's not much to see. The only places worth seeing are First Beach and maybe the forests. The forests are out. I'm not going hiking at that time of the day looking and dressing like I'll be when you all are finished. And First Beach is just so Harlequin. This isn't a date and that's a date place. What do you guys suggest?"

"I think First Beach is perfect. I know that this is quote unquote, not a date, but come on we all know the truth. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you asked him what he wanted to see, that is the first place he'd say," Alice cheered. "I can picture it now, Oh Edward, is there any place in particular you'd like to see?" she said doing her best Scarlet O'Hara impersonation. "Well, Bella I was thinking I'd really like to see this First Beach Alice is always talking about. Do you realize I've never seen the ocean before? It's always been a dream of mine. Oh, would you, could you, make my dream come true?" she said mimicking Rhett Butler, being facetious.

I turned abruptly feeling my hair being yanked by the curling iron and gave her a shove. She fell back onto the bed, balling up in laughter. Rosalie was laughing too.

Then it hit me, "Alice? You are just kidding about the never seeing the ocean thing aren't you? If that's true, no way am I taking him there. No exaggeration, that's HARLEQUIN!"

I eyed Alice who was settling down after her fit of laughter, shaking her head side to side letting me know she had made it up.

"Bella, I have to agree with Alice. I think if he requests you take him there, that's where you should go. Go for a walk on the beach, look for unique rocks, and just talk. That's the best way you guys will get to know each other and without the rest of us watching your every move," Rose said.

"What do you mean watching us? You guys have been watching us? Whatever for?" I asked in disbelief.

"For that spark silly! We know this is exciting and new for you Bella, but it is also for us. We watch in hopes at seeing something wonderful happen. LOVE," Alice said dreamily.

I swatted at her and she giggled. I thought about it. If they both think this is where we should go, then by golly, that's where we are going to go. Just one thing, "O.k., so say we go there, what on earth are we going to talk about? You guys know my mouth, it was made to fit my big foot."

"Don't over think this Bella. It's not something you need to plan out ahead of time. Go with the flow. Talk about whatever comes to mind at that time," Rosalie offered.

"O.k." I said weakly.

"Bella, don't fret, everything is going to work out just fine. I just know it," Alice said reassuringly.

Even as nervous as I was, I felt some relief having had this conversation. Alice and Rosalie were the best friends anyone could ever have. They were always there to pull me up when I was down. We were sisters and nothing less.

When they were done they both took a step back and smiled triumphantly.

"Well, Alice, I do believe we've found a diamond in the rough," Rose mused. She reached for the mirror on my desk and handed it to me.

To my relief, I didn't look like a Vegas showgirl. Not even close. They had actually listened to me. Who I saw looking back in the mirror was myself, just a little more smooth and soft looking than usual. They had not gone over board at all. They had applied a small amount of make-up that blended and smoothed out my complexion with a little natural tone eye shadow. They had left my naturally wavy hair down and added just a little bit of curl. Everything was perfect. I looked at both of them and said with gratitude, "Wow, I can't believe you actually listened to me. I love it."

They both giggled with Alice saying, "I can't believe you didn't trust us. We're friends not enemies. We will do anything to make this evening more comfortable for you. Our goal was to bring out your natural beauty and as we all see, we have succeeded."

"O.k., enough of all this gushiness. Clothes. We have to get you dressed," Rosalie said in a rush. She threw open my closet door and whipped out a pair of black skinny jeans and a baby blue long sleeve light weight crew neck sweater. They agreed my black flats were perfect. I was glad since they were quickly becoming my favorites after my converse, of course.

"Now Bella, a few words before you leave," Rosalie advised. "Since this is not a 'date' he is not allowed to hold your hand, hug you, or give you a good night kiss. If you should feel it necessary, he can shake your hand when he drops you off, but that's it. If he'd like to receive some of these other date benefits, he must ask you out on an official date. Make him work for it girl." I smiled coyly, "Guys this is my first real date, I'm not about to go falling all over this boy like some hound in heat. I want to get to know him before I start huggin' and kissin' on him." Alice and Rosalie both gave me a knowing look.

I knew they both completely were in agreement with I had said, for me and for themselves. Rosalie maybe runway model perfect, I mean for crying out loud she was tall, blond, and had curves in all the right places, guys were always falling over themselves to get her to go out with them. Most of them for not so wholesome reasons, but that didn't make her easy. She had only dated a few guys, but to be honest there was slim pickins' in Forks. And as beautiful as Alice is with her petite figure and spiky black hair, I can't really use her as an example. Alice and Jasper have been a couple for like ever. Their's was love at first site when they met after Alice moved to Forks when she was twelve. Rosalie and I both want what Jasper and Alice had, not what most of these average teenage boys at school wanted.

With that we packed up all their beauty paraphernalia and took it down to Rosalie's car. They both hugged me and wished me luck. Yah, luck, that's what I needed to keep my foot out of my mouth and not make a fool of myself. As soon as they were gone nervousness started to wash over me. Take a chill pill Bella and breath, I reminded myself.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** **Next chapter:** Bella and Edward go on the_ tour_ of Forks. What will happen? Will Bella stick her foot in her mouth? Will she make a complete fool of herself? Read on and see.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. For those of you who haven't reviewed I'd love to know what your thinking. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	10. Harlequin: The Big Date

**A/N: I completely forgot to mention last chapter for those of you who might not know what Harlequin is. Harlequin is an extensive series of mushy dramatic romance novels. Never read any myself so can't recommend them one way or the other. Hopefully I justly describe them. If not let me know. **

**Once again I would like to send out thanks to my Beta TwilightFan4Life. I would also like to thank Halojones for your incite. The hits my story received after posting the last chapter was incredible. I hope you enjoy Edward and Bella's _"date." _Let me know what you think. **

**As always I own nothing Twilight.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Harlequin**

**BPOV**

I ran back into the house and paced around the living room waiting for Edward to arrive. Five minutes and he'd be here. _Oh no, he would be here right? He wouldn't not just not show up? Would he? Stop, Stop that Bella!_

Renee walked into the room seeing my pained expression. She knew exactly what I was thinking. She always said I was like an open book.

"Bella, don't worry. He'll be here. If he's anything like his cousin Alice he'll be here. I know you're nervous with this being your first real date, but it will turn out just fine. One day you two will look back on this day and laugh about all the anxiousness feelings you experienced on this very night. Believe me, my first date with your dad," I cut her off right there.

"Mom, I don't mean to sound flippant, but your way back when story is not going to help me right now. I have to focus on my breathing," I said in all seriousness.

She chuckled and pulled me in for a big hug, "I love you Bella, you're going to be fine. No foot in your mouth, I promise."

I looked at her incredulously. How could she know that? It was in my human nature to walk around with my foot in my mouth if I was even slightly attracted to anyone of the opposite sex. _Oh, no what had I got myself into. Dear Lord, take me now. Calm down,_ I had to keep reminding myself. How is it that Alice and Renee could be so sure everything was going to work out? Could they see the future? I was beginning to wonder.

I was jolted back to reality with the ringing to the doorbell. I took a deep breath and smiled warily at Renee. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. There stood Edward looking more amazing the ever, if that were even possible.

He cracked a big smile; "Good evening Bella. So are you up for our tour?"

"Sure," I said in the calmest voice I could muster. "Let me grab my jacket.

Renee walked over and introduced herself, "Hello, you must be Edward. I'm Bella's mom, Renee. So where are you guys off to tonight?"

"I'm not sure Mrs. Swan. Bella is our navigator. She'd know more than me, I'm not familiar with this area at all," he said apprehensively.

I knew she didn't expect him to answer. She was just feeling him out. I had already told her what we were doing. I eyed her and said, "Bye, Mom. I won't be home too late."

"By 10:00, Bella. Have fun and drive safely," she instructed.

Edward held the door for me as I got into his car, a Silver 1995 Volvo 850. It had been his parent's car, which they had given him when they got a new Mercedes a couple months back. He nearly ran around to the driver's side and slid in beside me. It was apparent that I wasn't the only one excited about this evening.

He turned to me saying, "So, where are we off to first?"

I took a deep calming breath and did what the girls had suggested, "Well, Edward I wondering if there was any place you'd like to see first?"

He sat for a moment in thought. "I've really only heard a few things about the area, such as the hiking available in vast expanse of forests, fishing on one of the many rivers, and First Beach. I do believe that fishing and hiking are out for this time of the day, so why don't we head over to First Beach? We can do the other things some other time," he said confidently.

I eyed him suspiciously. I was getting the sinking feeling that something was going on here and I could bet Alice was the mastermind of it all. How could she have known what he'd say almost word for word? It was like what he'd said was almost rehearsed. And then Renee, so sure everything would work out, I wouldn't doubt if she were in on it too. I would definitely have to probe this subject with him later.

"Your wish is my command," I said anxiously. My nerves were still a little wound up.

I pointed him in the direction of First Beach as we pulled out of my driveway. I told him it was approximately fifteen miles and would take about thirty-five minutes.

"Not the way I drive," he smiled devilishly.

I reminded him that Charlie was the chief to the Forks police department and that he wouldn't appreciate his daughter's date getting a speeding ticket. Possibly endangering her life.

"He does carry a gun you know?" I teased.

"So, this is a date is it?" he asked hopefully.

Crap, did I just say that out loud? How will I recover from this one?

"Um. I mean no, that's not what I meant. Shoot, you know what I mean," I said tripping over my words.

"It's o.k. Bella. I don't care what we call this. I'm just glad to be spending time with you," he said sweetly.

How did he do that? How was he always prepared to say the most perfect thing, the thing that would give my confidence a boost?

"Me too," I said almost in a whisper as I turned and smiled shyly at him.

We arrived at First Beach in record time. He had managed to knock ten minutes off our travel time. His driving did not make me feel nervous in the slightest. To be honest, I felt quite safe with Edward.

I suggested we leave our shoes as we were getting out of the car so that they didn't get filled with sand. I grabbed my jacket and we made our way down to the beach. It was as beautiful as always.

Looking out over the crashing waves, we talked about the unique rock formations. How they looked so black from a distant, but on closer inspection of the fragments on shore, they were really made up of an array of different colors.

As we continued our conversation, we both became more relaxed. Edward had brought his camera and had been snapping random pictures. He ran a few feet ahead of me and turned abruptly taking one of me to my surprise.

"Ahhh, Edward, don't do that. There are so many beautiful things here. Don't go wasting your film on me."

He looked at me questioningly, "Why do you do that? Bella, you obviously don't realize that you're just as beautiful as anything here. Stop second guessing yourself."

Feeling embarrassed and not knowing how to react to what he just said I elbowed him in the side saying, "Stop."

"Stop what? I'm just speaking the truth. I guess I'll just have to find a way to prove it to you." he said assuredly.

I smiled nervously and replied, "Whatever." Hoping he would drop it. I loved that he thought of me that way, but at this moment, I was feeling uncomfortable not knowing how to react.

We came across some large driftwood logs that had been pulled to shore and were arranged as a seating area around a make shift fire pit. I motioned for us to sit down.

"You sit, I'll be right back," he commanded as he headed back down the beach towards the car.

I sat impatiently wondering what he could be up to now. I smiled with anticipation. Everything was going great. I really felt so comfortable with Edward. He sure did know how to pump up a girl's ego. He was very charming.

I saw him returning and he was carrying a blanket and a basket. Basket? No doubt about it now, this was definitely all prearranged. I would have to thank Alice; her little plan was definitely making this evening easier for me.

"So, what do you have there," I asked curiously.

"Um, well, I kind of packed us something to eat just in case we ended up here," he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really? Just in case? No planning? No help at all from someone we both know by the name of Alice?" I teased.

"O.k., O.k." he confessed. "With Alice's help, I kind of had this planned out ahead of time. I thought maybe it would ease some of the anxiety we were both sure to be experiencing. You're not mad are you?"

"Mad, are you kidding? This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You have witnessed first hand my problems with speaking when I am nervous," I said sounding grateful.

Suddenly over come with emotion, I stood up, walk over to him, and gave him a quick hug. I jumped a back as if being caught doing something wrong.

"Oops, sorry about that, momentary lapse of memory. I forgot this isn't a _date_." My face heated up.

He smiled playing along, "Oh, I see. No problem, all is forgiven."

He spread out the blanket and we sat resting our backs against the driftwood. He laid out the food he'd brought. There was chicken salad, you know, that kind with grapes and nuts, pita bread, and fresh sliced fruit. He smiled as he informed me the salad had NO onions. Apparently, Alice had let him know that I detested onions in any form or fashion. I tell you this boy was too perfect for words.

As we ate we chatted about nonsense stuff like, what were our favorite foods, what were our least, what kinds of hobbies we had, our favorite colors, that kind of stuff.

The light was beginning to fade and he suggested that we stay and watch the sunset. We really could not have been in a better spot to watch it. It was magical, the perfect way to end a perfect evening.

When the sun was completely down, Edward reached into the basket and pulled out a flashlight handing it to me. We would need it to help us see our way back to the car. He grabbed the blanket and the basket, and then he reached out and took my free hand.

Smiling up at him, I tauntingly said, "Good sir, I'm not sure this is allowed being that were not on a date or anything of that nature."

He chuckled. "Well, Madame, I guess some rules are made to be broken."

(I just had to let you know I absolutely love this part!..lol)

We road back to my house in silence. It had been a wonderful evening. My face was beginning to ache from all the smiling. I'm sure his was too.

We arrived back at my house, again in record time. He again held my door open for me as I got out of the car. We made our way up to the porch. We stood in silence for a moment, both seemingly not knowing what exactly to do or say.

Edward broke the silence. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I nodded yes. "You know this community service project Alice has been talking about? I again nodded. "What would you say about being my partner?

Trying not to sound to excited I smiled saying, "You know, that's a great idea." I definitely had not seen that coming.

His smile brightened. "Great."

I repeated, "Great. Well, I better go in now. I guess I'll see you Monday." I went to turned, but he stopped me.

"Bella, wait," he said taking my hand. He kissed it lightly and continued, "I had a great time tonight, and I hope we can do it again sometime." He let go of my hand and made his way back to his car. I stood there until he drove away.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** **Next chapter Preview: **Rosalie arrived about five minutes later with a huge grin plastered on her face. We grabbed her hands and ran up stairs to Alice's bedroom squealing the whole way. She already had blankets and pillows in a circle on the floor with a gigantic bowl of popcorn and three sodas in the center. We all fell into position ready for the questioning to begin.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. For those of you who haven't reviewed I'd love to know what your thinking. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	11. Sleepover includes EPOV

**A/N:** **I need to send out a special thanks to Halojones for reviewing this chapter for me and your suggestions about the next chapter. Also thanks to my Beta TwilightFan4Life. These girls are awesome writers and I encourage you to check out theirs stories. **

**As always I own nothing Twilight that honor goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sleepover**

**BPOV**

"Bella, we're in here," my dad called from the family room. Great, not exactly the people you first want to see after coming home from an amazing date with an awesome guy. I didn't even want to make eye contact with these people.

I walked into the family room trying to look like everything was cool. Of course Renee saw right through that.

"So, Bella how was your date?" she questioned.

Charlie looked confused. "Date? I though she was just showing some new kid around town?"

Renee rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. Even grown men are clueless, her expression read.

"It was fine**,** Mom. Everything went fine, just like you and Alice said it would. I'd like to thank you and her for your little bit of scheming," I said with a big grin.

"Oh, well, we just wanted to take the pressure off. Everyone knows how worked up you can get in these types of situations.

Now I was the one rolling my eyes at her.

"By the way, Alice called and said if you got home early she wanted you at her house pronto for a sleepover. I already threw some things in a bag for you just in case, it's by the front door. You can take my car," she said tossing me the keys knowing exactly what Alice wanted.

"Well, I guess that means I'm out of here. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye," I said giving them both a hug and a kiss. I grabbed the bag and headed out the door.

Alice was waiting with the door open when I arrived. She was jumping up and down with the anticipation of finding out how my date had gone.

"How did you know I was coming," I said.

"I just called over to your house to see if you were back yet and your mom said you were already on your way over. It's not even nine thirty yet. Did everything go o.k.?" she sounded worried.

I tried not to smile, but I just couldn't keep it in. We both started giggling.

"Rosalie is on her way over now. She just got back from her date with Emmett. She'll be here any minute. Then we can get started. I already have the popcorn waiting and the sodas chilling," she looked elated.

I had completely forgot about Rose having a date with Emmett. I was so caught up with my anxieties that it had slipped my mind. Plus the fact Rose always came across so calm, cool, and collected in times like these. No one would have ever known she had a big date unless she said something.

"Alice, do you think the boys are doing this same thing as we speak?" I asked.

"Oh, most definitely. I had Jasper set it up yesterday. They're both supposed to head over to his house after they drop you guys off. You know me, I have to get my info even if it requires my manly boyfriend having a girly sleepover," she giggled.

Rosalie arrived about five minutes later with a huge grin plastered on her face. We grabbed her hands and ran up stairs to Alice's bedroom squealing the whole way. She already had blankets and pillows in a circle on the floor with a gigantic bowl of popcorn and three sodas in the center. We all fell into position ready for the questioning to begin.

"So, who wants to go first," Alice asked.

"I say Rose. I've been questioned enough for now, it's someone else's turn. I was so caught up in myself earlier, I completely forgot about your date Rose. I'm so sorry," I apologized.

She smiled saying, "It's o.k. as long as you didn't forget how to talk on your date, then it was worth it."

Alice turned to Rosalie scratching her chin, "Where to start? Where to start? I know! So did he try to kiss you?"

"Hey," I said. "I thought the rules were no hand holding, hugging, or kissing on the first date." I tried to sound innocent knowing I had broken two of the rules myself. I think they may have seen through my attempt at innocence by the questioning looks they were giving me.

"Don't worry, girl. There was none of that. You know I'm all about the rules when it comes to dating. Well, wait. I did let him give me a kiss on my cheek when he said good night," she said dreamily.

Alice and I squealed.

"Just tell us everything. Start at the beginning," Alice commanded.

She and I settled in as Rosalie sat cross-legged in front of us. She had our full attention.

"Emmett arrived precisely at six thirty as I had instructed. He looked so hot in his jeans and black sweater. The thing fit him like a glove. I could hardly contain my excitement," she mused.

"He was so sweet. He brought me daisies and you guys know how I feel about daisies," she eyed Alice accusingly. Alice and I sighed and then giggled.

"I hadn't planned for us to do much. I really wanted to just get to know him better so I decided we should just go to dinner so we could talk. I chose the Plaza Jalisco. They serve great Mexican food and I just love their enchiladas. But anyway, when we arrived he made me wait in the car while he went around to open the door for me. He did that anytime we got in or out of the car. You know how rare it is for a guy to that?" She asked not expecting and answer.

"Over dinner we talked about anything and everything. Apparently, on top of being a star athlete he is also an honors student. Wow, brains and brawn, how'd I get so lucky?" She paused as she considered this and then she continued**. **

"He couldn't say enough good things about his mom and dad. He doesn't even resent that they made him move to this little speck on a map his senior year," she said with amazement.

"Then, before I knew it, we were back at my house and my heart sighed to think our time was over when it was just beginning. He walked me to the door and we said our good byes. He asked if he could kiss me and said I thought it was a little soon for that, but he gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes so I relinquished and let him kiss my cheek. It was one enchanted evening," she sighed having finished her story.

Alice and I giggled bringing her back to reality. "Well, I guess those puppy dog eyes must run in the family," I said eyeing Alice, who mouth back at me "what, who me?" trying to pretend she didn't know what I was talking about**. **

"O.k. Alice, let's critique Rose's date. Do you have the, 'Is He Rosalie Material' check list prepared," I joked.

"Ready! Fire away!" Alice laughed.

"Hot" --"Check"

"Prompt" --"Check"

"Flowers" --"Check"

"Gentleman" --"Check"

"Makes good conversation"-"Check"

"Athlete" --"Check"

"Does well in school" --"Check"

"Loves his family" --"Check"

"Can plant a good one" --"Check"

"Well Rose, It looks as if we have a winner. I don't think we've ever had a guy get even half the list checked off. You'd better sink your claws into this one and never let go," I said very seriously. We all grinned and erupted into laughter.

When we quieted down they looked straight at me, "Your turn missy. Start from the beginning. Go NOW!" Alice commanded.

"Wait Alice, I think she should start with what rules she broke first," Rose smirked.

"Crap!" I muttered.

"See, I told you Alice. I knew she'd break at least one rule," she mused.

"How, many?" Alice ordered.

"Well?" I stalled.

"HOW MANY!" They both said in unison.

"Two, maybe two and a half," I mumbled.

"WHAT!" they gasped.

"Out with it. Start from the beginning," they demanded.

I started with my slip in the car when I called our outing a date and how he said he didn't care what I called it as long he was spending time with me. Of course that received oohs and ahs. I told them about the picture incident and that he said I was beautiful. It was here that Rosalie stopped me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but girl, no wonder you broke so many rules. That boy dazzled you from the start and was relentless about it. We've got to give you some lessons in resisting the dazzler." At that we all giggled**. **

"Continue," Alice insisted.

"While I sat down, he went to the car and brought back a blanket and picnic basket." They both snickered quietly. "And that's when I realized what you all had done. I was so over come with emotion that I just jumped up and hugged him without thinking, oops."

"Dazzled again," they coughed.

"As we ate we talked about this, that, and well, we talked about everything it seems. And

then we watched the sunset."

"What! You doomed yourself right there. I feel the breaking of rule number two coming on about right now..." Rosalie chided.

"O.k., O.k., so I broke another rule, shoot me. Anyway, he had a flashlight in the basket and handed it to me. Good thing, I'd have probably tripped and broken something otherwise. After he finished collecting everything else, he grabbed my free hand to walk me back to the car. To my defense, I did tell him I was breaking another rule. He just smile and said some rules are meant to be broken and continued walking holding my hand." They sat there looking astonished.

"Alice, your cousin has skill. I think he should make a how to video, and call it, 'The Art of Dazzling Women'. I think he'd make a mint." Rose said with awe.

I shook my head and finished. "When we got back to the house it was awkward. I wasn't sure how to end it and I don't think he did either. He asked if we could be partners for the upcoming Jr/Sr project. I said that would be great and then turned to go in the house. He stopped me and took my hand bringing it to his mouth and kissing it lightly. He said he had a good time and would like to do it again. And then he was gone." Having finished, I sat starry eyed.

"Dazzled, no doubt about it Alice," Rosalie said.

Then we all erupted into uncontrollable giggling. Giggles that I thought would never end.

We fell back on our make shift beds and stared out the window on this rare clear night.

Alice recited one of our favorite poems from when we were younger;

"Star light

Star bright

I wish I may

I wish I might

Have this wish I wish tonight."

We lay there silent for a minute or so and then Alice said in a whisper, "I hope you girls made it good one."

And with that, we all fell fast a sleep**. **

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Crashing at Jasper's **

**EPOV**

After dropping Bella off, I headed over to Jasper's for the prearranged "slumber party", as Emmett had been calling it. Apparently, Emmett and I were obligated, according to Alice, to partake in the event after our dates with her best friends. Who did she think she was kidding? Alice was dying to know what we thought about the happenings of this evening's events and this was her means of getting that information. I'm sure she gave Jasper a list of specific questions she has required him to get answers to.

As I arrived, I was met at the front door by Rosalie who was on her way out. I assumed to Alice's for some girl talk. A huge grin was plastered across her face. I took this as a sign that her date with Emmett had gone well. She was in such a rush she practically slammed into me.

"Sorry about that Edward," Jasper apologized.

"She's kind of on cloud nine right now. I can say with certainty that she has never come home from a date in this state before. It seems as though she has been bewitched by your brother this evening," he chuckled.

"Come on in. Emmett dropped Rosalie off about ten minutes ago. I would imagine he'll be back in about fifteen minutes. He said he had to run home and grab a few things," Jasper informed me.

We made our way into the family room. There were three sleeping bags and some pillows line up in front of the big screen TV.

"Video game marathon?" I said eyeing the set up.

"Of course. I can't let Alice have control of everything we do tonight. We'll get her stuff out of the way first thing and then it's game on," he quipped.

There was a knock at the door and then we heard Emmett's voice bellowing throughout the house. He could really liven up a place and telling from his jubilance his date with Rose must have gone quite well.

"The king has arrived, let's get this party started," he announced energetically as he sauntered into the family room.

"It appears Jasper, as though someone must have enjoyed themselves earlier this evening," Jasper and I chuckled.

Emmett lunged at us tackling us to the ground. As we all wrestled around we erupted into a roar of laughter. We all settled into our positions in front of the TV.

Before Emmett could reach for the remote and flip the TV on, Jasper grabbed it saying, "Gentlemen we have a little bit of business to tend to before we start this little tournament. Let's get it over with so the fun can begin."

With this, he reached under the couch and pulled out a file folder and two pens. In this folder there were two sheets of paper with questions listed on them. Questions Alice expected answers to. He handed each of us a sheet.

The questions went as follows:

Name:

1. What was your first impression when she opened the door?

2. What was the most amazing thing she did on the date?

3. What are you glad you did?

4. What would you have liked to have done differently tonight?

5. How do you feel the date went?

"Are you kidding? This is freakin' ridiculous!" Emmett said laughing hysterically.

"Jasper, that cousin of ours really does have you whipped."

"Say what you want, but don't complete this assignment and suffer the wrath of Alice. You know her, she always gets her way and she always gets what she wants. Relent now and just get it over with so we can get on with what we want to do," Jasper warned.

Emmett and I pondered this for a moment knowing full well if we didn't meet Alice's demand, there would be hell to pay.

We grabbed the pens from him and quickly filled in the answers throwing them back at him. He tucked them into the folder and laid them on the coffee table not even bothering to look at them.

"DONE! Now let's get on with it," Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper and I were the first up to play Madden 08. As we were playing, I glanced over seeing Emmett study my answers to the questions and snickering.

"What so funny?" I asked.

He looked up amused.

"Well, it seems as though little Miss Bella just couldn't keep her hands off you, if what you wrote here is true," he jibed.

"Emmett, for crying out loud, all I said is she hugged me and we held hands. You make is sound as if she were all over me," I said with irritation.

He was always going out of his way to make me uncomfortable, to get under my skin. I was an easy target in his evil little mind games and he always used that to his advantage.

"Let's see what you wrote," I said snatching his paper from the table.

"I see here you have some very suggestive things to say about Rosalie's body. Jasper you may want to check this out. I'm not so sure you would appreciate some of the not so pure thoughts Emmett has about you sister." I smiled crookedly.

He grabbed the paper away from me balling it up and shoving it into his pocket.

"I just made up some typical guy crap to get a rise out of Alice. I have nothing but respect for Rosalie Jasper, and Edward knows it. He knows I don't waste my time with bimbos," he said truthfully.

Jasper looked suspiciously at Emmett. With a smirk on his face he stuck his hand out, palm up, and said, "hand it over."

Jumping up, Emmett said grinning wickedly, "No! What are yougoing to do about it." Egging him on.

Without a second thought, Jasper jumped on him knocking him onto the couch. They wrestled around while Jasper tried to pin Emmett with no luck.

Emmett twisted out from under him saying, "O.k., O.k. Here, just know I wasn't being serious. You know how annoying Alice can be. I was just trying to give her a dose of her own medicine."

He turned to me saying, "You know I was just razzing you Edward. It just wouldn't be guys night if I didn't give you a hard time."

Jasper was laid over on his side laughing his head off as he read what Emmett had written. Emmett and I were understandably startled at his reaction.

Intrigued I asked, "Jasper, you think what he wrote is funny? You're not offended he would talk about you sister that way?"

He looked up, nearly in tears from laughing so hard, "Oh, believe me, I don't appreciate what he said, but from what I seen so far of Emmett, I do believe he was just trying to get a rise out of Alice with these answers. I was just picturing her reaction as she critiqued what you guys wrote."

We all burst into hysterics at that thought.

I choked out, "Yeah, I'd love to be a fly on the wall at that moment."

They both nodded in agreement.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: ****Next Chapter:** Find out Edward and Emmett's answers to Alice's pesky questionnaire.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. For those of you who haven't reviewed I'd love to know what your thinking. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	12. Answers

**A/N: Here are Emmett and Edward's answers to Alice's questionnaire followed by the introduction to the nexted chapter. I need to send out a special thanks to Halojones for reviewing this chapter for me. Really, you should check out her stories. They are very good. As always I own nothing Twilight, that honor goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Previously: **_

_Jasper and I were the first up to play Madden 08. As we were playing, I glanced over seeing Emmett study my answers to the questions and snickering._

_"What so funny?" I asked._

_He looked up amused._

_"Well, it seems as though little Miss Bella just couldn't keep her hands off you, if what you wrote here is true," he jibed._

_"Emmett, for crying out loud, all I said is she hugged me and we held hands. You make is sound as if she were all over me," I said with irritation._

_He was always going out of his way to make me uncomfortable, to get under my skin. I was an easy target in his evil little mind games and he always used that to his advantage._

_"Let's see what you wrote," I said snatching his paper from the table._

_"I see here you have some very suggestive things to say about Rosalie's body. Jasper you may want to check this out. I'm not so sure you would appreciate some of the not so pure thoughts Emmett has to say about your sister." I smiled crookedly._

**Answers**

Name: Emmett Cullen

1. What was your first impression when she opened the door?

Holy, crap! That outfit should be a crime to wear! Glove, that's the best way to describe how it fits. She is HOT!

2. What was the most amazing thing she did on the date?

The fact that she couldn't keep her hands off me the entire time.

3. What are you glad you did?

Feeling her up in the car.

4. What would you have liked to have done differently tonight?

Oh, maybe getting a little peak under that itsy bitsy shirt she was wearing.

5. How do you feel the date went?

I'm half way to the basket and ready to slam dunk!

Name: Edward Cullen

1. What was your first impression when she opened the door?

Wow! I had to concentrate so that I could speak coherently. She was so beautiful.

2. What was the most amazing thing she did on the date?

I really felt she was being herself. She was relaxed, and didn't seemed to putting on a show. Oh, I can't forget when she hugged me. It was very unexpected, but made my heart soar.

3. What are you glad you did?

All the preplanning I did with Alice. It really caught Bella off guard, but I sensed she was really touched by all I had done to put her at ease. I think I really dazzled her in with the picnic. And of course the time I spent holding her hand.

4. What would you have liked to have done differently tonight?

This is a hard one. I'm not sure I'd change any of it. I don't think there has ever been a more perfect first date.

5. How do you feel the date went?

Excellent! I definitely see more dates in our future. At least if I have anything to do with it.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Grilled**

**BPOV**

I awoke to a shrilling noise that seemed to be getting closer and louder. And then the door to Alice's room burst open. "Guys, you gotta get up. I have great news," she squealed shaking both Rosalie's and my shoulders.

We both groaned as we rolled over glaring up at her in exasperation."Come on Alice it's Saturday. Don't you think you could let up sleep in? And another thing, do you think you keep it down. Now, I'm not only awake, but I have a splitting headache. What time is it anyway?" I snorted.

"It's 9:25. Now, stop your fussing. Get, up. Get, up. I have a big day planned for us. We're having a barbeque," she said all fired up.

Only Alice could be wide awake and perky this early in the morning. What was the big deal about a barbeque? Her parents had them all the time.

"Alice, pray tell, what is going to be so different about this barbeque than any of the other gazillion your parents have had?" Rosalie fumed still not having quite recovered from being startled awake.

"Well, my friends there just might be a couple of guests that the two of you just might be eager to see after last night," she teased.

Now she had our attention. This might actually be fun. Unlike most of the cookouts her parents have had, where the focus was mostly on entertaining the adults, we might just have a few of our own distractions this time around with Edward and Emmett in attendance. Alice's eyes sparkled. She watched the smiles spread across our faces.

"Since I seem to have you attention now here are your instructions. Go home and get yourselves ready and be back here at 12:00 with your parents. And Bella, wear the outfit I threw in your bag and bring that swimsuit Rose picked up for you at the beginning of summer just in case," she ordered.

Rosalie fained disbelief, "You mean to tell me you didn't pack me and outfit. I'm hurt." We all giggled.

Alice would never get away with forcing her fashion choices on Rose like she did with me. To be honest she didn't need any help. She too had great fashion sense. I'm sure what Alice put in my bag for me to wear this afternoon would be shorter and tighter than anything I would ever chose for myself.

I was headed home forty-five minutes later. I caught the weather forecast as I drove home. According the weather guy we were going to be having a 'sunshiny day'. This of course was a rare occurrence in Forks and would work out perfectly for the barbeque. I tell you, those Brandon's seemed to have an uncanny way predicting perfect weather for their cookouts.

As I entered the house Renee called me from the kitchen, "Bella be ready to go at 11:45." I'm sure she figured Alice had already filled me in on what she was talking about.

I ran up to my room and tossed my bag onto my bed. I opened it up to investigate what Alice was expecting me to wear. I pulled out a pair of low-rise jean shorts that barely cover my butt and peach colored spaghetti strapped tank top. Without Alice there to stop me I would be topping this outfit off with a pair of my very own, very worn vans. After dressing I grabbed my brush and a hair band and went down to the kitchen to find Renee.

"Mom, can you French braid my hair? It looks like it's going to be a warmed day and this will be the most comfortable way to wear it."

"No problem honey. Have a seat and I'll be right with you. I just need to finish putting this salad together to take over to the Brandon's."

Instead of sitting, I went over to the counter and started helping her slice and dice the array of vegetables she was putting in the salad. She wasn't that great of a cook, but I tell you she could make an amazing salad. Her salads were always crisp and colorful and included just about every vegetable you could find in the produce section at the market.

After we finished the salad, I sat down and she began to braid my hair.

"So, Bella how did last night go with Edward?" She inquired.

"It was great. You were right. I was able to keep my foot out of my mouth for the most part. And with Alice's help and the fact that Edward is so easy to talk to, it really went without incident. I really couldn't have imagined a better date."

"That's great honey. So, what do you think about this boy? Do you think you might like to see him again?"

"There's no doubt about that. Edward is thoughtful, considerate, sweet, and kind. He is almost to perfect for words."

She laughed. "Sounds like someone might be falling in love," she mused.

"Goodness mom, I haven't even known the boy for a week and you practically have us married. I've never even had a boyfriend. You're such a hopeless romantic."

"I just call it like I see it," she grinned as she left the room.

Was she right? Was I falling for this boy I barely knew? What I did know is that I liked Edward and I definitely wanted to get to know him better, but love? Unlike my flighty mother, I needed time. No way was I going to rush into anything. I know she only knew Charlie a week when she informed him that she would marry him one day, but that wasn't me. Maybe Alice and I had been switched at birth. She had basically told Jasper that very thing when she was twelve. But me, I was a thinker, a planner, not a dreamer. Time; yes time, that's what I needed.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed so far. And a special thanks to my repeat reviewers. You just don't know happy that makes me. :) **

**Next Chapter:** Fun and Games.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. For those of you who haven't reviewed I'd love to know what your thinking. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	13. Fun and Games

**A/N:** **Thank you to my Beta TwilightFan4Life. I also need to send out a special thanks to Halojones for you input. These girls are awesome writers and I encourage you to check out theirs stories. This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it. Show me some love with a review. As always I own nothing Twilight that honor goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Fun and Games**

**BPOV**

I arrived with Renee and Charlie right at noon at the Brandon's. The Hale's had already arrived and the Cullen were on their way.

I followed Alice into the kitchen with the salad as my parents made their out onto the deck. I was happy to see that Mrs. Hale had made her delicious banana pudding. I might just skip everything else and dive into that first thing. Rosalie was helping Mrs. Brandon season the ribs that she would be throwing on the grill in a few minutes. The plan was to eat around 1:30.

A thunderous laughter came from the foyer. The three of us eyed each other and giggled. No need for announcements, the Cullen had arrived. I swear Emmett could be heard from miles away. From what I could gather, he was laughing and carrying on about something that had happened over at Jasper's. When I saw Edward he smiled brightly and just rolled his eyes at Emmett. He made his way over to the counter with a large casserole of homemade macaroni and cheese. Rosalie giggled and went over and took Emmett's hand and pulled him out the back door. The rest of us followed.

While we waited for the ribs to cook, all the kids sat around like good little children and conversed with the adults. Our fun time would come later Alice assured us. It was actually nice. It gave us all a chance to get to know Carlisle and Esme, and them a chance to get to know us. Time actually went by rather quickly and before we knew we were cleaning up everyone's dirty dishes and carrying them into the house. While the kids stayed in the kitchen loading the dishwasher and putting everything away, the adults made their way into the living room.

"Listen, I give them thirty minutes and then I bet they announce they're going to a movie in Port Angeles. My mom's been itching for an evening out with friends and this is her opportunity. And once they're gone, the rest of the day is ours," Alice smiled wickedly.

"What is it you have planned Alice when the adults vacate the premise?" Jasper seemed reluctant to ask.

She grinned mischievously saying, "Oh, I don't know. How about Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat." Her menacing laugh was unnerving.

_Good Lord_, this is not the game you wanted to play with Alice. She came up with the most outrageous things to do. We were all sure to be embarrassed and end up looking like complete morons by this nights end. But I knew if we shot this plan down she was ready to ambush us with one of her evil back up ideas and they were always much worse that the original one.

"No way. No way are we playing that game. Don't you remember what happened the last time? You about gave poor old Mrs. Pembroke a heartache, " Rosalie said back peddling.

"That wasn't my fault. You know that was Mike Newton's doing," she huffed.

"You started it. You're the one who double dared him to go over to her house wearing nothing but an adult diaper and ask to borrow a cup of sugar. You did this knowing full well that the rules of the game clearly state if you refuse to do the dare, you are given a new dare, a double dare, to complete. So there was no way he could back out of it," I reminded her.

I glanced over at Emmett and Edward to see how they were receiving this information. Emmett look thrilled and Edward was fidgeting on the bar stool, clearly uncomfortable with doing anything that required the removal of clothing.

"Oh, come on. Please, please, please with sugar on top. I'll be good. I promise," she begged turning her famous puppy dog eyes on Jasper. Of course he had no backbone and fell for it.

"Come on guys. It will be a lot of fun and she did promise to be good," he said trying to convince us.

We all relented after Alice promised to be the first to go. It really is a lot of fun as long as you are not on the receiving end of too much humiliation. I swear I thought Mike would never show his face at school again after the last time we played, but he seemed to recover after the nickname baby boy finally got old. You see, poor old Mrs. Pembroke only nearly had a heart attack after chasing after Mike calling, 'Come back baby boy, let me help you with that diaper'. The whole incident still could bring me to tears and it happened nearly a year ago. Wow, who'd of thought quiet little Mrs. Pembroke had a naughty side.

As Alice had predicted, the parents were off to a movie or something as they put it, a little over an hour after we finished eating. Alice was ecstatic. She was bouncing and laughing as she called us all into the living room, ordering us to sit.

"Let the games begin," she laughed as if she was possessed by the devil himself.

We all squirmed in our seats and thought what have we gotten ourselves into?

"Now, here is how it is going to go. Jasper will ask me what I want to do."

"Absolutely not, Alice," Rosalie interrupted. "No way will Jasper be the one who decides what you will be doing. He loves you, but also fears you and therefore will go easy you. I will be the one to start you off." We all nodded in agreement and now Alice sat a little uneasy in her seat. Noticing this we all laughed a little more sadistically than necessary.

Rosalie began, "So, Alice what would you like? Truth or Dare?"

Being the chicken we all knew Alice would be if Jasper wasn't the one doling out her sentence, she chose, "Truth.

"This irritated Rose, but I could see she was going to try and embarrass Alice the best she could. "So Alice, when was the first time you kissed my brother? Oops, wait a second, I left out part of the question. When and where was the first time you French kissed my brother and who initiated it?"

This was going to be good. Alice's eyes were about to pop out of her head. I'm thinking the story she had given Rosalie and I about their first kiss may not have been all true.

She hesitated, and then spoke in a rapid succession without taking a moment to breath, "'sfarm,." She grabbed the pillow beside her and covered her face.

We all looked at her in shock with our mouths hanging open. When what she had actually said registered, we fell over on our sides laughing hysterically.

Looking as if she had hit the jackpot, Rosalie turned to me, "Well, well, it looks as if a certain story one evil little pixie told us about her first kiss wasn't exactly true. It would appear she used that story to cover up the fact that she isn't the innocent little girl we all love and thought we knew."

I was unable to respond. Tears were streaming down my face from laughing so hard. We had all just witnessed a miracle. Alice Marie Brandon had been given a dose of her own medicine. I was sure after tonight we probably would never play this game again.

Once the laughing and crying had settled, we continued. It was Alice's turn to ask someone and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. She scanned the room contemplating who would be the best target to extract her revenge. Her gaze fell on the ever so happy, never expecting, Emmett Cullen.

"Emmett," she said with authority. "What shall it be, Truth or Dare."

Having apparently never played this game or at least not with the evil incarnate, he gallantly chose dare. "I chose dare," he said without giving it a second thought.

Rose jumped up like a lioness protecting her cub. "Alice you promised," she reminded her. "Don't take your revenge against me out on little innocent Emmett," she said batting her eyes and smiling sweetly at him.

I think she melted his heart right there on the spot. I believe if she did that again, he'd probably even do a double dare no matter how terrible it was.

"I got the perfect dare for you Em. I've been saving this one up for just the right occasion and tonight," she said glaring at Rosalie, "someone has rolled out the red carpet for just that occasion. I dare you to have Rose here dress you up like a girl and when she is finished you must come back out here and entertain us all with a song. The song you will be singing for us this evening is none other than that favorite hit from the 70's, "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. I only want you to sing it through to the first chorus. Do you except this dare?" she snickered.

"Yes," he said with enthusiasm. It appeared as if he was really looking forward to it. Alice sat looking irritated that she had failed in her quest to humiliate Rose through her love interest.

"O.k. then, off to my room. I've already laid out what I expect you to wear. You'll also find a copy of the song so you can run through it few times to refresh your memory of those camping trips we used to go on when we were little. And Rose, no going easy on him. He better come out here looking like the best dang girl you can whip up in ten minutes or else it's double dare," she said with force.

As Emmett and Rosalie got up to leave, I noticed that there was a twinkle in her eyes. I leaned over towards Edward who looked he wished he was somewhere else and whispered, "Did you notice the expressions on their faces as they left? I don't think Rose cares what she has to do to Emmett just as long as she getting time alone with him."

He smirked. "I believe you're right. As soon as Alice mentioned Rosalie's name as part of the dare I swear I heard him snickering under his breathe."

I smiled and he scooted closer to my end of the couch. "Do you think you can protect me from her?" he joked pointing at Alice.

"Have no fear, Bella the Swan is here!" I kidded.

He chuckled and took my hand and held it on his chest. "I think I'll be safe as long as you don't let go," he said holding it to his heart.

_Dear God_, I think my mother is in cahoots with this boy. I feel the broom swatting at my feet right at this very moment. Time, I needed time; I repeated trying to convince myself. I just smiled back at him not sure if I still had the ability to speak.

He closed the remaining gap between saying, "Safe and secure. Thanks Bella for taking on this covert mission."

I turned to see Alice and Jasper ogling us. And I knew exactly what she thinking. I had heard it all from Renee this morning.

Finally Rosalie and Emmett returned. It was all I could do, or should I say any of us could do, not to burst out laughing. Rosalie had really done a number on him. It was obvious she was taking Alice seriously or maybe Emmett had a side to him the rest of didn't know about. He was wearing a blond wig, a black mini skirt, where Alice found that to fit him I'll never know, and a tight fitting red t-shirt with daisies ironed on the front. I must say the shoes were the best though. She had taken a pair of dollar store flip-flops and glued huge red plastic Gerber daisies on top, a tribute to Rose no doubt. He wore pink eye shadow and blood red lipstick.

"Well Emmett, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Jasper teased, whistling as Emmett past by.

He just smiled and positioned himself in front of the fireplace, grabbing the stereo remote. He cleared his throat a few times and began singing...

_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_Without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

As he sang in what could only be described as a very deep raspy voice, he closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the ceiling. He held the remote in one hand as if it were a microphone and swayed his hips from side to side. He was really putting his heart and soul into it.

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_With that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I've have known for just one second_

_You'd be back to bother me_

By this time we were all laughing so hard we could hardly breath. He strutted towards us only making it worse.

_Go on now go_

_Walk out the doorJ_

_ust turn around now'_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye_

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I_

He was having such a good time we all wanted to be a part of it. We all joined in on the chorus and helped him finish.

_I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive_

_I will survive, hey hey_

It took awhile for us all to settle down. So far this had to be the best game of Truth or Dare ever. Emmett really was the best. He completed his dare as if it was one of his proudest moments. Alice seemed to be a little miffed that her evil plan of revenged on Rosalie had backfired. She sat pouting in Jasper's lap. Rosalie on the other hand could not have appeared happier. She sat on the arm of the recliner Emmett was sitting in, clinging on to his shoulder as if she never wanted to let go. She really did look like she had just won the lottery.

"Yes, it's my turn now," said Emmett sounding very thrilled. "Little brother I hate to do this to you." Not really, he mumbled towards Rosalie who giggled, "Truth or Dare?"

"Crap!" Edward said through clenched teeth. "You know I choose dare. Only sissy guys chose truth."

All the girls giggled glancing at Jasper. Jasper, nine times out of ten, would choose truth. I bet tonight he'd be choosing differently.

"Perfect," Emmett grinned. "We need to relocate this little party out on the front porch in order for us all to reap the benefits of this dare." Edward shook his head at the anticipation of what was coming his way. He pulled me up off the couch by my hand and led the way to the front porch never releasing my hand. This did not go unnoticed by Rosalie who mouthed to me, "You go girl!"

Once we all gathered on the porch, Emmett laid out the task to be completed. "Edward lose the shirt, drop your shorts, and let's see those boxers. Then you have to skip up and down the driveway from the garage to the mailbox three times. Do you except this dare?"

"Of course," he said relenting. "You're as evil as Alice and in no way would I ever want to find out what you have planned for a double dare."

He whipped his shirt over his head and tossed it to me. I was so surprised at the suddenness of his action that I stood dumbfounded. Before I could compose myself he tossed his shorts at me. And there before me stood, oh my there just aren't words to describe the sight, so use your imagination, it's Edward Cullen for crying out loud, need I say more?

He jogged over to the driveway and skipped back and forth from the garage to the mailbox as instructed in record time. His track skills definitely came in handy during this task. The only other really embarrassing thing to happen was on his last trip out to the mailbox. Little old Mrs. Pembroke happened to drive by and slowed to a crawl when she spotted Edward and smiled as if she could eat him up. When he noticed her he turned abruptly, ran directly to the porch, snatched his clothes from my hands, and bolted into the house. The roar of laugher coming from the porch could surely wake the dead.

We made our way back into the house and found Edward dressed, sitting calm, cool, and collected on the couch. He motioned for me to take my position next to him. I willingly accepted his invitation to the amusement of everyone else.

"Jasper, my man, it's your turn to pay the piper, Edward said giving me a quick wink. What will it be, truth or dare."

Jasper fidgeted and slid Alice off his lap. "I really have no choice. If I chose truth I'm not a real man so that means I chose, dare," he said warily.

"Wait!" Alice nearly screamed as she leaped off of the couch. "Jasper you can pick double dare and if you don't like that you can make a promise." She pleaded.

"It's o.k. Alice. I'm a big boy. I think I'll survive. I can handle a dare," he assured her.

Her eyes pleaded with Edward to go easy.

"I have the perfect dare for you. Seeing as how we just saw that Mrs. Pembroke is home now, I believe she would be the perfect person to help you accomplish your task, Edward said quite pleased with himself. I dare you to go over to dear Mrs. Pembroke's house and ask her to borrow her red lace brassiere."

Alice was fitted to be tied. She could hardly believe what Edward was telling Jasper do. "Edward, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt," Alice squealed. "That woman is a predator. Who knows what she might do to my Jazzy?"

"Get off of it Alice. Everything's fine and dandy until it affects you. It's his choice. Jasper do you except this dare?" Edward scolded her.

Jasper looked like a deer in the headlights. He sat still weighting his options. He gave Alice a reassuring smile and patted her hand trying to calm her. Then he turned to face Edward. With as much confidence as he could muster he said, "Yes, I except your dare."

We all headed outside to follow Jasper over to Mrs. Pembroke's house. No way were we going to miss this. Alice pulled Jasper to the side most likely helping him devise a plan. Once we were all in front of her house, we fanned out across her yard to take up positions behind trees and shrubs. Jasper stood on her porch taking a few deep breaths preparing to knock on the door. He lifted his hand but before it could touch the door it was yanked open. There stood petite Mrs. Pembroke with her hair pulled back in a loose bun, a few curls escaping. She was wearing a quilted leopard print house coat trimmed out in hot pink fur. She leaned against the door and grinned seductively.

"Well sonny, how may I be of service to you today?" Her tone was very alluring."Mrs. Pembroke, um, well I was wondering, you see my mom has an important event to attend tonight and well she," Jasper said stammering. 'She kind of needs um. . . '

"Just spit it out honey. I am more willing to provide you with my services. I just need to know which one it is you need," she spoke trying to entice him.

"Um she, I mean my mom, does not have a red lace brassiere to match her dress and she sent me over to see if maybe you might have one that she could borrow? He continued tripping over his words.

Mrs. Pembroke giggled like a schoolgirl and gave Jasper a quick wink. "You are in luck sweet cheeks, I have just the thing your looking for. Would you like to step in side for a moment while I get that for you?"

"Uh, no, you see my mom, well, she's kind of in a hurry and she needs me to get back as soon as possible or she is going to be late," he implored.

"Oh, o.k. then honey, but you have to promise me that you will personally return this precious item of mine and enjoy some milk and cookies with me," she sighed in defeat.

"Sure thing Mrs. Pembroke. No problem. I promise. I'll bring it back as soon as she's done with it," he said.

A few minutes later she returned with the bra. She held it out to him, dangling it front of his face and said very seductively, "Remember, _you promised_."

He nodded in agreement and she shut the door.

Jasper bounded from the porch and was met at the sidewalk by Alice who embraced him like a soldier home from war. The rest of us ran over to them. We were all in hysterics. Emmett and Edward were laughing so hard they fell on the ground holding his stomachs.

"It will be o.k. Jazzy. I'll escort you when you return the bra. In no way are you allowed to be alone with that woman. She can't be trusted," Alice said sounding very motherly.

That just made the rest of us laugh even harder.

We again made our way back into house and took our seats in the living room. I was starting to feel on edge. Rosalie and myself were the only ones who had not had a turn. Edward had just got Jasper really good. Would he take his revenge out on me to get back at Edward? I hope not. Jasper was the sweet one. He always had a calming affect over people. I pray that Alice's evil ways had not been rubbing off on him and that he would take pity on us. I know if he chose me, I would take dare over truth any day. His truths were always far worse than his dares. He was the best at coming up with most embarrassing questions that anyone could think of. I glanced over at Rosalie who now was clinging onto Emmett's shoulder as if her life depended on it. She too must been having similar thoughts.

"Well, well. Now who's sitting on the edge of their seats?" He let out a devious chuckle.

I cringed as Jasper spoke; squeezing Edward's hand so hard he grimaced. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't worry. I get the feeling his bark is worse than his bite. I'll protect you," he said sliding his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I was unable to speak or move. How is it that he should have such an effect on me? My nerves began to calm and his closeness to me brought me relief.

"I have decided," he hesitated, "in an effort to bring this game to an end to combine Rosalie and Bella's task. So ladies, what will it be truth or dare?"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: ****Next Chapter: **Of course you'll find out what Jasper has in store for Bella and Rosalie. Also, what could Jessica Stanley do to really get Bella's blood boiling?

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	14. Vixen on the Loose

**A/N:** **Thanks to TwilightFan4Life and Halojones for you support and encouragement. **

**I always I owned nothing Twilight, only in my dreams.**

**So on with the show, hope you enjoy this next chapter. It starts out with where I left off at the end of Fun and Games.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Previously: **

"_Well, well. Now who's sitting on the edge of their seats?" He let out a devious chuckle._

_I cringed as Jasper spoke; squeezing Edward's hand so hard he grimaced. "Sorry," I whispered._

"_Don't worry. I get the feeling his bark is worse than his bite. I'll protect you," he said sliding his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him._

_I was unable to speak or move. How is it that he should have such an effect on me? My nerves began to calm and his closeness to me brought me relief._

"_I have decided," he hesitated, "in an effort to bring this game to an end to combine Rosalie and Bella's task. So ladies, what will it be truth or dare?"_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Closer**

**BPOV**

Without even thinking, Rose and myself nearly shouted, "Dare!"

Everybody chuckled.

"Wow, now I'm curious. What about Jasper's truth questions would make you two so quick to choose a dare without evening thinking?" Edward mused giving me his crooked grin.

I was momentarily caught up in his gaze until I heard the others clearing their throats to get our attention.

"Bella, Rose," Jasper said pulling Alice into his lap. " I dare you Bella to sit in Edwards lap and you Rose to sit in Emmett's lap for the duration of the Alice's favorite 80's movie, "Better Off Dead." Do you except this dare?" He said. Alice kissed him on his nose giggling. There was no denying who was responsible for coming up with this dare.

Rose and I didn't even have a chance to answer. Edward and Emmett yelled, "They accept!" and scooped us and placed us on their laps.

Rosalie's face filled with glee and she instantly made herself comfortable, laying her head back against Emmett chest. He looked like he was in heaven.

I, on the other hand, sat stunned not knowing what to do. I swear my friends were doing everything in their power to put me on a collision course straight towards Edward.

As I sat on Edward's lap watching the movie, a million thoughts raced though my mind. I really liked him and definitely wanted to get to know him better. But this was just too much too fast for me, shy, reserved, Bella Swan. _Why was I so pathetic?_ _This was a once in a life time chance and I was blowing it. Really, how often is Forks graced with the presence of a guy as beautiful as Edward? And lets not forget, he was just so darn sweet and thoughtful. Fix this Bella. Fix it now. _

I tried to relax, but I was just too tense. I sensed that I was making Edward uncomfortable. I needed to do something. I was sure I was sending him mixed signals. Earlier, I sat close to him and joked with him and maybe even flirted a little. Now, I was acting like he had an incommunicable disease or something. I really needed to talk to him.

"Hey, I'm thirsty." I said as I stood. "Would anyone else like something to drink while I'm up?"

They all replied with a chorus of no's. Sensing that Edward was not going to move, I took his hand and pulled him with me towards the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen, I grabbed a couple of waters from the fridge and walked around to the opposite side of the counter so that I was facing him. I handed him a water. He gave me a speculative look.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about my behavior. One minute it seems like I'm all warm and fuzzy next to you and then the next I'm a stiff as a board. I'm sure I'm sending you mixed messages," I sighed, looking down.

"I get the feeling that maybe I've done something wrong. You are definitely hard to read. Why don't you tell me what your thinking and then maybe it will all make sense," he said sounding reassuring.

"It's just that this is all so new to me," I said, motioning my back and forth between the two of us. "Don't get me wrong, I do like you, probably more than I should having only known you for such a short time." I grabbed my mouth and he chuckled at my realization.

"How do you do that?" I said exasperated.

"What?" He mused.

"Why is it when ever I'm with you I just say what ever comes to my mind without thinking of how embarrassed I'm going to be when I say it?" The heat radiating from my face was a sure sign of just how embarrassed I was.

He gave me that beautiful crooked grin of his and said, "You know, I could say the same thing about you. I find you very easy to talk as well. I feel completely comfortable when I'm around you."

I grinned shyly. "Same here, with the exception of our first encounter."

"_No, no_," he scolded. "As I recall, we are to just pretend that never happened." We both laughed as we thought back to our agreement not to remember certain parts of our first meeting, or should I say fiasco.

"Edward." I said on a more serious note. "I do like you. I just feel certain people, '_cough_ _Alice'_ may be trying to shove this whole romance thing down our throats. I think we should just forget about her little plan and do what we're comfortable with. Take things slow. Enjoy being friends first and see where it goes from there. I'd really hate to see us possibly blow a potential relationship because we jumped head first into the river instead of using our brains."

"Yeah, I agree. Alice is just so gun ho about us being together. She seems to think first of all, that she is the perfect matchmaker and secondly, that love is always at first site, like it was according to her, for her and Jasper. Don't get me wrong, she is usually right and she does seem to have an uncanny ability of foreseeing these things."

I laughed and nodded with understanding. We both knew Alice all to well.

"Hey, I have an idea," he coaxed. "Why don't you talk the girls into coming along with me and the guys next Saturday hiking in the Hoh Rainforest. That way I can see what you're really made of." He teased.

"Hiking?" I cringed. "Don't get me wrong, I do love the outdoors, but hiking? There's one thing you need to know about me Edward. Gravity seems to have a stronger pull on me than it does on others." He gave me a quizzical look. "I tend to find myself sprawled out flat on my face more than upright when walking on uneven, unpaved surfaces."

He chuckled.

"Oh, come on. You can't be that bad," he urged as I looked at him wide-eyed. "It should be a lot of fun. Believe me, with Emmett along you won't be the only walking comedy show." He smiled, turning his mesmerizing eyes on me.

"Crap," I muttered. "How can I deny you when you give me that look? I do believe, my good sir, that you have dazzled me into getting you way. Just know that by the end of this little trip, you might just be my walking human crutch." From his expression I could tell he thought I was exaggerating. Little did he know that I was on a first name basis with the nurses in the ER. I think I might even be on some of their Christmas card lists. O.k., maybe that was a little bit of exaggerating, but really, my file at the hospital was thick. I was accident-prone. I was a walking catastrophe waiting for it to happen and Edward was about to find out just how serious I was.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Vixen on the Loose**

**BPOV**

Monday and Tuesday passed without incident. I had no problem convincing Alice and Rosalie that hiking with the guys was a good idea. Rosalie was looking forward to seeing her _teddy bear_; as she now referred to Emmett, act like _Grizzly Adams_ out in the wilderness. I tell you, that girl had it bad. However, I do believe Emmett had it worse. He now referred to Rose as his personal potpourri. _Those two had become the epitome of corny._ But that didn't really matter, it was refreshing to see them both beyond happy. Yet another perfect match foreseen by the all-knowing Alice, the magnificent.

Alice, of course, was always excited when her day was spent with Jasper. She also looks at this as another piece in her master puzzle. A sure sign that her _secret_ love project was headed in the right direction.

I was really looking forward to spending the day with Edward, even if I had to break a leg to do it. _Lord, please protect me from all those evil little roots and rocks that are sure to be lurking in the shadows out there in the big dark forest. _I was going to do my best to pay more attention than usual to the placement of my clodhoppers. All this in an effort to keep from embarrassing myself and becoming a burden on everyone else. I also need to remember not to focus on that so much that I forgot to have a good time. All in a days work being Bella _'graceless'_ Swan.

Wednesday started out like any other school day. Dragging myself out of bed, waking myself up with a shower, and mindless eating a bowl of cereal while waiting for Alice and Rose to show up and cart me off for another day at that _lovely _institution we all refer to as _school_. _Yea!_

I was feeling a little down with the anticipation of my first test in Trig. It was going to be on corresponding acute angles. _Lovely._ I don't know why I always let myself get so worked up about anything that had to do with math. I really wasn't that bad at it except when I convinced myself otherwise. I was definitely my own worse enemy in this situation. I just needed to calm down and remind myself that I had this, and there was no need to worry. I was going to ace this. _Right._

I heard a knock at the door and was startled out of my stupor. Wow, I must have been really in deep thought not to notice the sound of Rosalie's Camaro. And why on earth was Alice knocking? She never knocked. She always just came on in as if she lived here.

I gathered my things and opened the door and was pleasingly shocked to see Edward standing before me. He smirked at my expression.

"Well, what a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I said coyly trying to gather my thoughts. It was becoming easier to talk to him even when I was caught off guard. Spastic mouth Bella was becoming a distant memory.

"Well, Alice called to say that Rose was feeling a little under the weather this morning and asked if I could give you a ride to school today," he said jovially.

I could see that he was very pleased with this prospect. To be honest, I was too. We hadn't really been alone since our _date_ last Friday. After the cookout Saturday at Alice's, we had only seen each other at school and our friends were always present.

"And how is it that Alice intends to get to school?" I asked as if it mattered. At this point, I didn't care what Alice was doing. It was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Didn't ask," he shrugged. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, Sure." I said as my mind was once again filled with thoughts of my Trig. Test.

Edward cocked his head and dimmed his eyes and I could tell he noticed the reluctance in my voice.

When we were pulling out of my drive he inquired. "What's bothering you this morning Bella?"

"Trig. Today is the big day; D-day." I sighed.

"You'll do fine," he insisted. "Just remember those little math tricks I showed you during lunch."

I nodded, trying to look positive. Edward had been kind enough to spend the last two days during lunch tutoring me in math. It had been a big help. Again, I just needed to reassure myself that I had this stuff down and I was worrying over nothing.

He reached over and patted my hand. Instead of putting his hand back on the wheel he took a firm hold of mine.

"Let's talk about something else. Something that will get your mind off of the test," he suggested.

I smiled over at him. "So, what would you like to know this morning, Edward?"

He chuckled.

We had talked a few times on the phone since Saturday and our conversations always revolved around questions. Questions that helped each of us get to know one another better. He would get three questions and then it would be my turn. It just so happened that this morning it was his turn to ask the questions.

"Let's see," he said pretending to think about it. "What would you say one of your all time favorite movies has to be?"

"That's easy, 'The Burbs'. You know, with Tom Hanks. The one where they all live in a cul-de-sac and they think their mysterious new neighbors are burying people in their backyard," I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. The one where they plan a covert mission that goes awry," he nodded in acknowledgement.

I continued laughing. "Just thinking about that movie can bring me to tears. It is in my opinion one of the funniest movies ever!"

"Maybe Alice could do one of her famous movie nights and we could all watch it. I believe it too is one of Emmett's favorite movies ever made. It's right up his alley."

"Yeah, that would be a lot of fun," I agreed.

To my dismay, we had arrived at school. Being the gentleman, he was he escorted me to my first period class, American History.

"Hey, I'll see you in Biology," he said smiling as he turned and walked away.

I was really enjoying getting to know Edward. He wasn't just sweet and kind. He was smart, especially in math, and witty. He was a lot of fun to be around and he knew how to have a good time. He was deep too. He really seemed to care about people and took the time to really get to know them. The more I got to know him, the more perfect he became in my eyes. I paled in comparison.

My first two classes went by in a flash. The Trig. Test really had not been all that hard. Edward's suggestions had been awesome, and the solutions seemed to flow from me like never before. If nothing else, I was keeping this boy around for his math skills. With his help, math was sure to be a breeze this year.

I entered Biology absolutely jubilant. I practically ran to Edward who was standing at our table talking to Mike. I threw my arms around him chanting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, I must say you've never been this happy to see me before," he teased.

I lightly smacked his arm. "You doof, I'm talking about all your help preparing my feeble mind for the Trig. Test. I'm pretty sure I aced it."

"I never had any doubt you wouldn't," he smiled crookedly.

As always, that smile of his caught me of guard and rendered me speechless. I sighed and took my seat.

"So, what were you talking to Mike about?" I inquired.

"To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. He was droning on about him and Jessica breaking up for the umpteenth time. But this time, according to him, it was for good. I know I haven't known those two very long, but their relationship is like an afternoon soap opera. It seems to be an endless cycle of drama." I laughed shaking my head in agreement. I would definitely be avoiding Jessica today. I'll really was not in the mood for any of her boo-hooing.

Mr. Banner moved to the front of the room with a sheet of paper in his hand and began to read off names. "Mr. Silverman, Mr. Johnson, Miss Swan, Mr. Newton, and Miss Green. Please gather your things and head over to the nurses office for vision and hearing screening."

I groaned. I really hated that I wasn't going to spend this time with Edward. As I got up, he grabbed my hand and whispered, "See you at lunch." And gave me a quick winked releasing my hand. I giggled and made my way out of the room.

By the time I got through the long line of students waiting to be screened, third period had ended so I headed directly for the cafeteria. I was shocked, or should I say astounded, to see Jessica sitting at our table with Edward clinging to his arm and batting her puppy dog eyes at him; apparently trying to appear distraught. She was such a phony. Edward, on the other hand, looked extremely uncomfortable, leaning slightly away from her.

Where the _hell_ was Alice and more importantly what the _hell_ did Jessica think she was doing hanging on my man! I fumed.

_DANG!_ I thought. Where did that come from? I don't know, but what ever it was, it was all consuming and it was all I could do to think straight. I was going to have to stack my claim on Edward and make sure I drove this point home to Jessica. At no time was that girl _EVER_ going to touch my man again! _Whoa, girl. Get a grip. Think. Think._ _You can't just go all crazy on her. _What if Edward isn't thinking of you in the same way? No need to embarrass myself. _Calm down. Be rational._

I noticed Jasper, Alice, and Emmett sitting a few tables away and laughing hysterically. They were apparently amused at my reaction to Jessica running her paws up and down Edwards arm. Alice gave me a wink and mouthed, "Sick her!"

The emotions coursing through me were all new. I was experiencing things I'd only heard of. For crying out loud, I wasn't even Edward's girlfriend. What was coming over me? _What had I been thinking? _I should have listened to Alice and jumped on him from the get go. Now here this vixen was trying to weasel her way into my position. _Crap! _I needed to take a few deep breaths and clear my mind so that I could do this rationally. _No need to make a scene. No need to attract unnecessary attention. _There was only two people's attention I needed, and they both sat before me.

As I approached the table, I decided I needed to hit Jessica right below the belt. I needed to throw out the bait I knew she couldn't resist.

"Well, well, Jessica, it seems it didn't take you to long to move on," I mused sarcastically as I looked from her to Edward and back to her again. "Oh, by the way, Mike told me when we were standing in line at the clinic to tell you he's coming over after school to get his lettermen jacket." _Hook._ That jacket was Jessica's prize possession. No way was she giving it up without a fight. This is how I knew they wouldn't be apart for long. I nudged Edward's foot under the table hoping he'd catch on. He smiled back at me giving me a gentle nod letting me know he'd be a willing participant.

"As if!" She fumed, sitting up straight and pulling herself away from Edward. No denying it, I had her full attention now.

"He gave it to me and I'll be ..." she paused. "He's NOT GETTING IT Back," she nearly shouted.

"He told me that he didn't care what you said. It's his jacket, and he's found someone more fitting of wearing it." _Line._

The skin on her forehead became tight as she seethed with anger. Her breathing was very heavy. And I swear I even heard her snorting. Jessica's raging bull was about to rear it's ugly head. I almost felt bad for Mike for the beast I was about to unleash on him.

Edward winked at me saying, "Yeah, I think he might of mentioned something about that before Biology." He grinned devilishly.

This just about sent her over the edge. Her body was beginning to shake.

"WHO!" She demanded.

"Who? Who, what?" I tried to act nonchalant.

"Stop it! Just stop it, Bella. For crying out loud, everyone knows about your secret crush on my Mike, stop protecting him in an attempt to win him for yourself. That's never going to happen. NOW, tell me who it is!" She demanded.

Now I about lost it. Mike Newton? Was she kidding? It was all I could do to contain my laughter. I had to keep it together so that I could see my little plan through to completion.

"I just really don't know if I should say, being that's it's one of your _bestest_ friends and all," I teased.

"WHAT?! Who is it? Tell me this instant!" She nearly exploded.

Feeling it was time to reel her in, I looked sided to sided and whispered, "Lauren." _Sinker._

And as if things weren't already in my favor, in walked Mike chatting away with none other than Lauren herself.

Having noticed this as well, Jessica leapt from her chair and bound across the cafeteria making a beeline for Lauren. She pounced her and laid into her without another thought. _DANG!_ I almost felt bad for Lauren, well not really. This was Lauren Mallory we're talking about. She had never been anything but nasty to me. What comes around goes around. And besides, everyone knew it was she, not me, that had a thing for Mike. Please, Mike Newton. I'd only ever seen him as a friend and nothing more.

Edward and I busted out laughing and Alice, Jasper, and Emmett soon joined us.

Emmett spoke between laughs. "Did you see her? I thought she was going to bust a gasket."

"Yeah, Bella you were great! You sure knew just how to get under her skin," roared Jasper.

Alice didn't say a word. She sat grinning at me as if this was one of her proudest moments.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Well, someone had to protect poor Edward here. It seems as though all his other friends had abandoned him," I said looking at them through narrowed eyes.

Edward gazed at me as he spoke to the others. "At least I know who I can count on the next time I need rescuing from a vixen such as the likes of Jessica Stanley."

"That girl was over the top. She kept looking at you as if you were her next meal. As if she was going to sink her fangs into you at anytime," Emmett choked out still laughing to hard to speak clearly.

"Man, is Rose is gonna be pissed she missed this. What a day to be sick," Jasper said.

"For sure. You know Bella, she's going to be so proud. Looks like some of Rose came shining through you today. I'm sure she'd be all choked up about now. _Proud for sure_," Alice acknowledged.

Once the laughing died down, lunch was over and we parted ways. Edward reminded me that he'd be providing his chauffer services for my ride home and to meet me at his car.

_That's right! Edward Cullen was escorting me home after school. Eat your heart out Jessica!_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: ****Next Chapter:** **Riding in Cars With Boys.** The guys and girls enjoy their time on the road as they make their way to Olympic National Park for their hike into the wilderness. Love is definitely in the air. I have put a link on my profile to pacify you while you wait for CH. 15 to be posted. "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. This song is a key element in the next chapter.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. For those of you who haven't reviewed I'd love to know what your thinking. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	15. Riding in Cars with Boys

**A/N: If you haven't already checked out 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift on my profile, I highly recommend it. It really sets the mood for this chapter. :)**

**Again I send out huge thanks to TwilightFan4Life, Halojones, and Tracey for your editing expertise. I must give a special thanks to Paloma and Dominique for you help with the song selection for this chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**As always I own nothing Twilight. I just keep hoping I'll wake up from this nightmare and find out I do. lol**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Riding in Cars With Boys**

**BPOV**

Amazingly Jessica, Lauren, and Mike never caught on to my little charade. Apparently, Mike had been getting cozy with Lauren and that is why they arrived at lunch together. They had been making plans to go out Friday night until the raging bull, Jessica, so rudely interrupted them. _Oopsie._ Who knew my made up fairy tale was really unfolding? _Weird. _All in all, another entertaining episode of As the World Turns: A Day in the Life of Mike and Jessica. Lauren had escaped the whole incident unscathed, all thanks to Mike's quick reflexes. He was able to snatch Jessica up off Lauren before she belted her a good one. Now that would have been entertaining._ Be nice Bella._ I guess all that mattered was that they were in no way on to what I had done. _Score!_

The whole shenanigan was the buzz around school for the remainder of the week. People just couldn't seem to stop talking about it and the conversations always ended in a roar of laughter.

Before I knew, it my alarm clock was buzzing, signaling it was time to get up for my adventure out into _the great unknown_. I dressed quickly without showering, figuring it'd be a waste of valuable resources. I'd arrive home covered in only God knows what by the end of the day. I threw on my bathing suit and covered it with a pair of khaki shorts and a light weight long sleeve. t-shirt. It may be August, but in the park, the temperature at this time of year averages in the low to mid 70's. We were just hoping to get some sun by the afternoon to enjoy our time at the lake. I grabbed my hiking boots and headed down stairs to enjoy my morning bowl of cereal.

The roar of an engine alerted me that the gang had arrived to pick me up for our hike into the Hoh National Forest. We were leaving bright and early, 7 a.m. It was over a 20-mile drive and we needed to be at the trailhead for Hoh Lake at a descent hour. The hike was a total of 13 miles round trip and this would give us plenty of time to enjoy ourselves and not have to rush. Take time to smell the roses, as my mom would say.

There was no telling what kind of trouble our little group was destined for today. With Emmett along, anything was possible. It had come to my attention over the past two weeks that he was a real jokester. One could only guess what kind of pranks he might have up his sleeve. _Fun. Fun. Fun. _

I opened the door and there stood the glorious Edward Cullen. He looked amazing in his flannel shirt; trail shorts, and hiking boots. _Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming! Could I really be so lucky to have truly caught his eye? Amazing!_

"Hey there." He greeted me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready, willing, and able." I said sounding chipper.

In natural Edward style, he slipped my pack off my shoulder and carried it over to Emmett's enormous jeep.

"Jeez. Could Emmett possibly have a bigger jeep?' I stared in awe.

"It's made for off-roading. We just might need it today. Plus, it has room enough for all of us to sit." He informed me.

"Off-roading? In no way did I sign up for off-roading," I said turning around. "See you all when you get back."

Edward caught my arm and spun me back around and continued leading me towards the jeep. "We're not going off-roading silly Bella. Jasper said the roads up in the park can sometimes be a little rough. Emmett's driving the jeep just in case we encounter rough roads. No need to worry."

I sighed in relief. I tended to have a weak stomach when riding long distances in a car as it was. Just the thought twisting, spinning, and peeling out on an unpaved, most likely muddy surface made me nearly lose my cookies right there. That would have ended the fun before it ever began.

He leaned in close to me and spoke softly in my ear. "Never fear Bella, I am here to protect you."

I made the mistake of gazing up at him. "Worry? I'm not worried. No need to worry." I mumbled incoherently nearly in a whisper.

He chuckled.

"My dearest Bella, have I rendered you speechless, or should I say a speech mess once again?" He reveled.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. "Let's get this show on the road before I say or do something really embarrassing," I said sarcastically.

He opened the door to the jeep and climbed in, literally. Once he was in he turned and offered me his hand. Taking my hand, he hoisted me into the jeep. In true Bella fashion, I lost my balance landing on him. My face just inches from his. Again, I was caught up in his gaze and for a moment I thought he might just kiss me. But oh no, leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? Would you two love birds like us to exit the vehicle so that you can have a moment alone?" He roared with laughter as well as everyone else.

It was at this time that I realized that all eyes were on us. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were doubled over laughing. My face grew hot and I immediately jerk myself up and off of Edward. My cheeks blazed which only added to the amusement of everyone, including Edward. He grabbed me pulling me close, "Emmett, we may just take you up on your offer." He said sounding seductive and staring deep into my eyes.

He chuckled at my expression.

_Dear God, could this get anymore embarrassing? _I thought to myself. I pulled away playfully smacking him in the chest.

"Dang Bella! With the heat radiating from your face we could all roast marshmallows. Hey, that's an idea. Did anyone bring any marshmallows?" Emmett inquired, his thoughts completely diverted from me at the thought of food.

Edward helped me buckle the safety harness. By the looks of it, he was enjoying the closeness to me just a little too much.

As we made our way down the highway, Alice chucked a CD up to Rose.

"Pop that baby in Rose. We need some tunes to liven this place up. Let's get this party started." She bounced.

"Alice, take a chill pill. How can you be so perky this early in the morning?" Rose wondered.

"Rose, you've known me _like, forever_," she said imitating a valley girl. "Is my behavior this morning more than to be expected?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Now, stop being a party pooper and let's get ourselves _energized _with a little help from the talented Taylor Swift," she instructed.

I could have guessed. Taylor Swift had become Alice's favorite new artist when she heard her song, "Our Song". She declared it to be her and Jasper's _love _song and cranked it up every time they played it on the radio, singing it at the top of her lungs. I wondered how many songs would play before she told Rosalie to by-pass all the remaining songs and go straight to it. She'd probably assign the girls certain parts and the boys what was left over, mostly likely the chorus since it is what "_he says" _according to the song. It was amazing how good a sport Jasper was about the whole thing. He sang his part with pride and love. You could just feel it radiating off of him, and Alice soaked it up as if there was no tomorrow.

As I guessed before the second song ended, Alice was giving everyone their singing parts as she was instructing Rosalie to scan to the last song on the CD, "Our Song".

I looked to Edward who was grinning brightly. How am I going to sing in front of him? And a song of love at that. I'm going to make a fool of myself. Maybe that's the point, being goofy. It seemed to work for Alice. I should just follow her lead and go with the flow. I just won't look at Edward. If I see him staring at me, I'll lose it and much to my chagrin, that rosy hue would surely make a reappearance.

Luckily for me, Alice had decided that the girls would sing everything together except the chorus. That was reserve for just the guys. No, solos.

As the music started, Alice sprang up and down in her seat causing Jasper to bounce along with her. When the words started, her and Rosalie began belting out the lyrics. I was a little more hesitant, but Alice would have none of that. She playfully shoved my shoulder to get my attention and mouthed, _"SING!"_ I narrowed my eyes at her and she mouthed, "DO IT!" I did as she instructed and gave it my best. I looked up to see Rose smirking, looking from me to Edward. _Oh, no._

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

I dared not look at Edward. After seeing the smirk on Rosalie's face, no telling what kind of goofy look he was giving me.

When the guys starting singing they all really put their hearts into it. They were actually really good; Boyz to Men good if that's possible when singing country.  
_  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

It was our turn again. I was really getting into it. Alice tossed Rose and I each a Pixie Stick and we all proceeded to use them as make shift mics.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

Again, the guys flowed right into their part as if they been singing together their whole lives.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh_

At this point, Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and Edward mine and brought them to their hearts. Being caught off guard, I looked directly into his eyes, _big mistake_, and he sang the last few lines staring me down as if I was the only one in the car, rendering my sense of thought useless

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Rose and I let Alice have the next few lines all to herself, you know, since this was her song. To be honest, I don't know if either one of us could have uttered a single word. We needed the break to compose ourselves. She eyed me deviously and I her. Two could play this game we thought. The dazzlers were about to become bedazzled.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

The rest of the song was ours and we were about to get the upper hand. Where this new found sense of confidence came from I did not know. Maybe it was the thrill of competition. It really didn't matter. I was about to bring Edward Cullen to his knees and the thought was quite electrifying.

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs_

Just as the guys had done to us, Rose and I grabbed their hands and brought it to our hearts and looked them directly in the eyes as we sang whole-heartedly. They were shocked but amused.

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Alice looked directly into Jasper's eyes as she sang the last part.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song_

When the song ended Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I were laughing wildly. It had been a lot of fun. Then we noticed a silence coming from the back seat. We all turned, with the exception of Emmett who looked in the rear view mirror, to see Alice and Jasper locked in a very passionate kiss.

"Excuse me," Emmett said clearing his throat.

"There are children present," Rose chimed in glancing at Edward and I giving me a very suggestive look.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** **Next Chapter: Mudd Wrestling** - What possible mishaps could the gang encounter as they forge through the wilderness to the location of the pristine Lake Hoh in the Olympic National Park. Mountains, Mud, Marmots. _OH MY!_ You can find links to pictures of Mt. Olympus and Lake Hoh on my profile for Ch. 16.

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. For those of you who haven't reviewed I'd love to know what your thinking. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	16. Mud Wrestling

**A/N: Again I send out huge thanks to TwilightFan4Life, Halojones, and Tracey for your editing expertise. **

**As always I own nothing Twilight. **

**Check out the links on my profile for Lake Hoh, Mt. Olympus, and the marmot.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Mud Wrestling**

**BPOV**

Shrills rang out through the forest. "Oh, dear God!" Screamed Rosalie as she ran out of the underbrush heading up the trail to catch up with the rest of us. When she reached us she was almost in hysterics. She was breathing heavily and clutching on to Emmett for support. Apparently something had scared the bejesus out of her when she went off to have a personal moment.

Emmett turned her to face him. "Babe, calm down, calm down." He said, his voice filled with extreme concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There, back there," she said, her voice shaking, pointing to where she had come from. "A rat. A humongous rat, it, it tried to attack me." She squeaked, spreading her hands to show the size.

"Really Rose, a humongous rat? Do you think you could be exaggerating just a little?" Jasper said a with smirk, knowing Rose tended to overstate the size of wild animals. It amazed me she would even venture out of the safe confines of her bedroom with the phobia she has of them. She seemed to be able to deal as along as she was with someone: however, if she encountered them alone, she would lose all sense of reality. Emmett had become her protector.

Emmett punched Jasper in the shoulder. "Hey, don't talk to her like that. Something is obviously out there. Something obviously scared her. There is no reason for you to make fun of her," he scowled.

It was at this time that Rose began to scream trying to pull Emmett in the opposite direction of the offending critter. "There!" she screamed, pointing again. We all followed her hand to see what she was pointing at. And there on the trail where she had exited was the cutest little furry critter.

We all exploded into laugher, except Emmett who tried to contain himself out of respect for his lady.

"Rose," I said between laughs. "It's only a marmot. A sweet, cute, cuddly marmot."

Jasper lost it, he was laughing so hard. He grabbed onto Alice in an attempt to support himself, nearly taking her down with him as he feel to his knees.

"Shut up! It was ferocious!" Rosalie huffed as she stomped up the trail. Emmett was close on her heels as a sporadic chuckle escaped every few feet.

The rest us collected ourselves and followed along. We had been on the trail for a tad over two hours. Jasper's expert hiking calculations estimated it would take approximately three hours and fifteen minutes to arrive at the lake. We were about an hour away.

We all had been enjoying our hike. We toggled from group chatter to walking hand in hand in silence with our "assigned" hiking buddies. I'm sure you can figure out the pairings.

Not long after Rosalie's little episode, we made our way into a clearing, a small meadow. It was amazing. On the far side Mt. Olympus loomed on the horizon. It was absolutely breath taking. Almost too beautiful for words.

As I stood in awe, Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "A penny for your thoughts." He smiled as I turned my head to look up at him, only adding to the grandeur of it all.

I was caught off guard by his sudden, but very welcome closeness. "Um, I'm not sure if I can express it is words. It's, it's just so amazing." I cooed.

"Hey," Edward called out to the group. "Why don't we take a short break and enjoy this Eden that we've stumbled upon?"

He released his arms from my waist and took my hand leading me out into the center of the meadow. There he took out his poncho from his pack, spread it out and took a seat. He grinned up at me with pleading eyes and I was at his side in an instant.

I glanced around and noticed the others had followed suit, trying to take in the tranquility of our little oasis.

I laid back and Edward rolled to his side towards me. "So, are you going to tell me what your thinking now?" He inquired.

I looked over at him and sigh contentedly, "I'm just having a wonderful time today and this place has just added to that. I mean, I haven't even stumbled once the whole time we've been out here. You're really not getting the full picture of how physically awkward I can be when convening with nature." I giggled at the prospects.

"From what I've seen today it seems as if you,re no amateur hiker. It's really hard for me to believe that you're as clumsy as you describe. Or maybe I'm just your good luck charm." He smiled sweetly, taking my hand and resting it against his cheek.

I rolled on my side facing him and said, "You, might just be right about that."

We looked deep into each other's eyes. He moved his face towards mine and that's when Edward was struck in the shoulder by a Frisbee.

"Hey you two love birds, let's get a move on it or we're not going to make back before dark. You'll have plenty of time for kissy kissy later," Emmett laughter bellowed, followed by chuckles from everyone else.

Edward mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and I sighed heavily rolling once again onto my back. I imagine Emmett would pay for this little episode when they got home, if not before. If Edward didn't enact some kind of revenge I just might have to do it myself. That idiot had just interrupted what was the most perfect opportunity to kiss this amazing Adonis in the shadow of his very own Mt. Olympus. _Dang, dang, dang!_

The rest of the hike to the lake was for the most part in uneventful. Just as we started to get glimpse of the lake through the trees the trail took a very steep abrupt downward slope directly towards the lake. This was going to take some maneuvering. We took a moment to discuss the best way to get down without any of us, or should I say me, breaking something. There were no substantial roots or rocks to use as steps and the trail had a light layer of fallen damp leaves. What lay below those leaves was the cause for the greatest concern, very wet, very soggy soil. Another factor was that a light rain had just started.

It was decided that Emmett and Jasper would make their way down first and then Rosalie and Alice would follow. I would go behind them and Edward would bring up the rear incase one of the girls should need assistance.

Emmett and Jasper made their way down without any problems using their walking sticks to stablize themselves. Rosalie started down and Alice followed a few feet behind her.

It was now my turn to go. I surveyed the path before me noticing that it had become quite muddy, having been trampled on by the others. It appeared to be slicked but no one else had had any problems. So I sucked in a deep breath and started on my way. I swear not three steps down I slipped. It was if my feet had been yanked out from underneath me. It happened so fast Edward did not have enough time to react. As soon as my butt hit the ground I began sliding down. This really would not been that big of a deal, but Rose and Alice had not yet reached the bottom. I was now on a collision course straight towards Alice and Rose was only a few feet ahead of her. There was no avoiding it; they were both about to be taken down.

The three of us ended up in a heap at the bottom of the hill. We were all completely covered in mud. Once the enormity of what just happen settled and knowing we all had escaped without injury Jasper and Emmett erupted into uncontrollable laughter. They were both bent over with their hands on there knees for support. Edward had some how manage to sprint down the hill without even a slip to rush to our rescue. Seeing we were o.k. he too was unable to stifle his laughter. We all glared at them.

To busy with their laughing fit to tend to us we tried repeatedly to help each other get up, only to fall back down again. The slippery mud made it impossible for us to help one another. At the sight of this the boy's laughter stopped abruptly. This caught our attention and we stopped what we were doing and stared directly at them. All three of them were staring wide-eyed at us with their mouths gaping open. This sent Rosalie over the edge.

"Y-o-u l-i-t-t-l-e perverts!" She screamed. "Get your minds out of the gutter and help us, you, you imbeciles!

This only caused the laughing to start all over again. Jasper and Emmett gave each other a sideways glace and sauntered over to Rose and Alice and without a word they both grabbed them and threw them over their shoulders and made a bee line for the lake, Alice and Rose shrieking the whole way. When they got to the edge of the lake they gave each other a nod and proceeded to toss both Alice and Rose into the pristine lake. They followed shortly after. I sat there dumbfounded at the site that had just unfolded. I was sure there would be hell to pay for this little act.

That's when Edward strode towards me and offered me his hand. His face revealed just how amusing he found my predicament. I took his hand, but before he could pull me up I yanked as hard as I could, and with the ground being muddy he lost his balance, landing face first in the mud next to me.

Now it was my turn for laughing. He sat up and pulled a hanky out of his pocket and wiped his face the best he could. Dang, if that boy didn't look just as good covered in mud.

I settled my laughter with the occasional giggle slipping. He eyed me with a hug grin. "Now, that I would never have anticipated," he chuckled.

"Not mad?" I inquired.

"No, not mad. Actually I'm quite impressed," he admitted.

"Come let's go rid ourselves of this muck," he said as he stood. He offered his hand to me again.

"Brave are we?" I giggled.

I took his hand and he pulled me up with such force I crashed into his chest. Now I looked at him suspiciously. He was grinning wickedly, but as soon as my gazed fixed on his, his expression became quiet serious. He moved his face towards mine. He paused as if asking for permission, and I gave him a slight nod. With that he closed the distance and our lips met.

I swear it was the fourth of July. Sparks were definitely flying. His lips were amazing, so warm, so soft. I never wanted this to end. But leave it to our friends to interrupted the most phenomenal moment of my entire life.

"Uhm!" Jasper sounded drawing our attention. He and Alice stood at the edge of the trees.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Alice?" He chided.

Alice began bouncing up and down unable to contain her excitement seeing the culmination of her little plan coming together.

I wanted to disappear, to fade from sight. Edward had other ideas. He yanked my hand and began running towards them. They turned in an attempt to evade us. We were chasing them straight for the lake. When we all stopped dead in our tracks and stood shocked at the scene before us. Rose and Emmett were still in the water, but they were no longer splashing around. Rose had a death grip on Emmett's shirt pulling him to her, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Unlike Edward and I they could not be distracted. Not even Jasper and Edward whistle calls could break them up. I was actually blushing madly for them. Alice on the other hand was just about out of her mind with giddiness. Jasper had to hold her up to keep her from passing out. She took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. She gave everyone a devious look and we all plunged into the lake splashing them.

They broke a part. Rose gave everyone a how dare you look and Emmett stood unfocused and breathless. We were all grinning at each other like lunatics. Emmett was brought back to reality with the groaning of his stomach. "Time for lunch," he informed us as he headed for shore pulling Rose along with him.

Even with the whole mud incident this had turned out to be the best day with Edward to date. I'd have to say on this day my misfortune was completely responsible for that. For once my clumsiness had worked to my advantage.

Even though our day had been long it seemed to come to an end all to soon. Before I knew it Edward and I were standing on my front porch. "Well, I'd have to say this has been one eventful day," he chuckled.

I nodded and took a step closer to him. I slipped my hands around his waist and said, "Why don't ended it with a grand finale?" Shocked by my own boldness I smile brightly up at him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him ever so sweetly. This was definitely something we would have to do more of. Our glorious moment ended with a series of catcalls coming from Emmett's jeep. Edwards smiled against my lips and I sighed, disappointed to break our connection.

"We're going to have to do something about those annoying friends of ours," he said with all seriousness.

I giggled. "Yes, it seems we might have to spend some time together without them. Their distractions are really beginning to get on my nerves," I teased.

Apparently taking to long to say our goodbyes Emmett proceeded to honk the horn. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the jeep.

"I'll see you soon," he called.

Not soon enough, I thought to myself. _Wow!_ What a day. He'd hadn't even been gone a minute and I already missed him. I was in a world of trouble and that trouble was spelled E-D-W-A-R-D.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** O.k. guys I have to admit, the whole mud sliding incident was inspired by a personal experience. I luckily only took my self down and no one else. lol A heads up to my loyal readers. I'm sad to say that story has outgrown it's title and story description. But not to fret, this is easily remedied with a SEQUEL. Listen I'm having to much fun with these guys to give them up just yet.

**Next and final Chapter of The Project:** Patience is a Virtue (EPOV) _This ones for you Evelyn. Hope it meets all your expectations. _

**THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**


	17. Patience is a Virtue EPOV

**A/N: Again I send out huge thanks to TwilightFan4Life, Halojones, and Tracey for your editing expertise. You have help to make this a fun filled experience as I made my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction. I also must thank all my students who helped me choose the perfect questions to use to make this chapter the best that it could be, you guys are the best!**

**As always, I own nothing Twilight. :)**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Patience is a Virtue **

**EPOV**

We were all sitting around the table at Alice's house after school not long after our hiking adventure. Bella and I had been attached at the hip you might say since that day. We had been spending just about every free moment we had together. We always had our fingers intertwined, or I had my arms securely wrapped around her. I just felt the need to have physical contact with her when we were together.

Emmett was making a goofy face as he looked at the pizza he held in front of him. He looked at it as if it was contaminated or something.

"Alice, what on earth have you done to this pizza?" He said as he eyed the sliced artichokes, chopped spinach, and diced tomatoes. We all laughed at how his face contorted at the sight before him. He was absolutely disgusted by it.

"There's no way I'm eating anything with artichokes littering it," he informed all of us.

"Emmett, it's time for you to broaden your culinary horizons by trying something new," she grinned wickedly, holding another pizza behind him. I assumed it was something more to his liking. She was always trying to get to Emmett, and food was the best way to do it. He didn't go for the,_"fancy stuff,"_ as he called it. _"I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy,"_ he always insisted.

We'd been sitting around, asking each other '_thought provoking'_ questions as Alice called them, while we waited for the pizza to arrive. I found the questions to be more obtuse than anything. But I'd have to admit some of them were very funny and the comments flying in response to them were hilarious.

"If Wile E. Coyote had enough money to buy all that ACME crap, why didn't he just buy himself some dinner?' Jasper probed.

"That's a good question. He always had that stuff on hand for his numerous attempts at blowing up the Roadrunner. He had to be getting money from somewhere," Bella laughed nearly falling out of her chair.

"Yeah, no matter how many times he tried and failed, he always had another pile of it stashed somewhere. Where was this endless supply coming from?" Emmett chuckled.

"I got one for you," I said drawing everyone's attention. "Why is it that people say they 'slept like a baby' when babies wake up like every two hours? I can't imagine waking up that often is very restful." I added.

"That's so true," Jasper agreed. "Rose, you remember that time you watched the McKinney kid overnight? That baby was always waking up, nearly drove me crazy. It didn't seem like he was ever asleep for very long."

Rose shook her head as she remembered the nightmare. "True, so true," was all she needed to say. We could read from her expression that it had been a tortuous night.

"My turn, my turn," Alice chirped. "What disease did cured ham actually have?" She asked as if she really wanted to know.

Laughter rolled across the table. Sometimes quick witted Alice could come across so air headed.

"Alice, honey. There was never a disease. It's just a way of processing the meat." Jasper said holding in his laughter. The guy was a saint when it came to handling her. She didn't seem to catch on that his insides were roaring with laughter just like the rest of us.

There was no way Rosalie was letting this one slide though. "Blond moment, Alice?" She kidded.

"What? What?" Alice asked trying to appear as though she was clueless as she finally caught on. This only made us laugh even harder.

"Oh guys, settle down." Rose chided. "My question is something all us girls with any fashion sense really do want to know," she winked at Bella as she proceeded. "Once you're in heaven, do you get stuck wearing the same outfit you were buried in for eternity?"

Alice settled down immediately and instantly became serious. "Rose! Oh-My-Gosh, I have always wondered that myself." She said, her voice was filled with complete honesty.

Bella looked at them both in disbelief. "Only you two would think to take such a ridiculous question so seriously." She said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

The laughing never seemed to end. I was surprised no one had required the Heimlich maneuver yet. It was nearly impossible to chew without choking.

Bella was beginning to get antsy sitting next to me. I could tell she must of thought of a question that she found would amuse everyone.

"Hey, how about this," she tried saying without giggling. "If corn oil is made from corn, and vegetable oil is made from vegetables, what is baby oil made from?"

This question needed no thoughts, no come backs. It was just plain hilarious. So much so that Emmett snorted and gagged on the bite of pizza he'd just taken a bite of. Rose gave him a good whack on the back and up it came.

"That's got to be the best question yet, Bella." Jasper praised her for her cleverness. She smiled victoriously.

I rewarded her by kissing her hand. "Good one, Bella." She looked at me as her eyes shined brightly.

"Now don't forget me," Emmett said with great enthusiasm. "Not even that question can top the doozy I have for you," he grinned sinfully. "Why is 'bra' singular and 'panties' plural." He chuckled at himself.

"Yes, why is that?" Jasper inquired.

"Girls? Care to indulge us with a little fashion demonstration?" Emmett asked in hopes they'd oblige. "Maybe under closer inspection we'd be able to unravel the mystery to this very question."

Rose did not hesitate, she smacked him on the back of the head. This was something we'd come accustomed to seeing lately, every time Emmett would say something off-color.

"Now Rose, Emmett might just have a point." Alice scolded. Bella and Rosalie's head jerked towards her with questioning looks.

She ignored them. She looked up into Jasper's eyes and began stroking Jasper's arm suggestively as she continued. "A demonstration might just be called for with a question like this." The look on her face was quite mischievous.

I sat stunned that she would even suggest such a thing. It was as if I was seeing everyone's reactions in flashes in a rapid succession.

Jasper's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Emmett started bouncing in his seat.

Rose looked annoyed.

Bella stiffened in my arms.

"Come ladies. Let's go discuss the details." She said motioning for Rosalie and Bella to follow. She gave Jasper a wink and strutted towards the door. Bella looked at me shrugging her shoulders, releasing me reluctantly. Before she and Rose got two steps from the table, Alice spun around clapping her hands and jumping up and down,

"Gotcha!" She cheered triumphantly. "You should have seen the looks on all your faces. Priceless." She mused.

Bella and Rosalie looked completely relieved as well as me. In no way, shape, or form would I have let Bella participate in such an event. Bella would not be removing her clothing for Emmett and Jasper to have a peek at what was underneath. NO WAY!

Emmett and Jasper looked disappointed.

I took her hand and pulled her down into my lap, back into the safety of my embrace. As I held her, listening to her laugh, I thought about how much my life had changed in the short time since I had met her. It had only been slightly over a month, but I could not fathom how I ever lived without her. I was so thankful my parents had dragged Emmett and me to this little nowhere town. I was so thankful that Alice had been best friends with her and even more thankful that she had made it her 'project' to see to it that we ended up together.

I knew exactly how I felt about her. I was in love with this girl. It didn't matter that we barely knew each other. It was as if we were meant to be together. What else could explain these strong unrecognizable feelings I felt for her? Feelings so strong, that they scared even me. I didn't want to run Bella off by moving things to fast. I didn't want to confuse her in anyway. It was going to be a challenge though. The love I felt for her was screaming to burst forth. It took all my will power to contain it. Yes, I needed to contain it. At least until I was sure she felt the same way, which I knew deep in heart she would. It was important to take things slow. I didn't want to jeopardize our budding relationship. I just had to be patient. Patience is a virtue right? P-A-T-I-E-N-C-E, I would remind myself.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Well there you go, the final chapter of The Project. I would like to take the time to thank all of you for taking this journey with me.

**If you haven't reviewed yet, I'd love it if you'd take this time let me know what you like about this story What was your favorite part, quote, character, etc? ****THANK YOU for reading my story. I know this is not a recent post, but I still read, appreciate, and respond to all reviews. Just a couple of words would really make my day. :)**

**FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL "MORE THAN A BEAUTIFUL MESS: Chapter 1: Bella's Birthday Party - **Come and join in on the festivites. Preview quote from chapter, "What on earth was Lauren Mallory doing at _MY_ party?" Make sure to read and find out what the girls have in store for this party crasher.


	18. And So the Story Continues

**A/N:** Here it is faithful readers, **the sequel to THE PROJECT: MORE THAN A BEAUTIFUL MESS**. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed The Project. Please review and let me know what you think about the sequel. **You will find the link to the new story on my profile. **You will also find the links for chapter one of More Than a Beautiful Mess on my profile. They provide a great visual and will help you picture the whole scene in your head.

**Story description for** **More Than a Beautiful Mess**: Edward and Bella have only recently confessed their love for one another. How will Edward react when the new kid in town shows up setting his sites on Bella as well? All Human. AU, OOC, FLUFF, AND LOADS OF FUN.

Usual pairings: ExB, JxA, EmxR


End file.
